All Fall Down
by Patricia de Lioncourt
Summary: Negaduck has found a way out of the Negaverse...but at what expense?
1. Prologue

A/N- I've been off the DW scene for a little while now. You all thought I was gone for good, didn't ya? Well, you were wrong! You'll never be rid of me! Never! Mwahahahahahahahaha! Okay, I'm done now. Anyway, this little story has been brewing for a little bit now and I think it's about time I put it out there. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Darkwing Duck or any other related character. They all belong to Disney. This applies to all chapters.

* * *

Prologue 

After what felt like forever, Negaduck landed right on his feathered bottom…on rock-hard cement. Groaning, he fell over, his eyes still closed. When he finally summoned the strength to open them, he found himself shocked.

The Mallard Menace's last memory had been being sucked into oblivion when Dipwing Dork, his do-gooding counterpart from another dimension, had accidentally pulled the Universal Plug. Negaduck had figured then that his goose was cooked. So to find now that he was sitting just outside the rundown bakery that had been his way into the other St. Canard—Darkwing's St. Canard—instead of floating in a vast nothingness, he was pleasantly surprised. He immediately leapt to his webbed feet and dashed inside the bakery…only one thought on his dastardly brain.

_Darkwing is going to pay for pulling that plug_!

Negaduck pulled open the doors and ran into the back room, and almost smiled to find the dirty, tiered that was the portal between the Negaverse and Darkwing's world. However, his imitation smile—for Negaduck never truly smiled—disappeared when he pulled off the top of the cake. Instead of a swirling vortex…there was nothing but more moldy cake. With a growl and not much thought, he destroyed the cake with one smash, throwing the remnants all over the rooms. Fuming now, he wiped the cake from his costume and exited the building.

Outside, there was not much to make him happier. The damage done to his St. Canard by the Friendly Four and his own pink-clad ward was evident in the first whiff of air. It was cleaner than his preferred smoggy sky. The cement roads and sidewalks appeared to have almost been repaved, and there was clean water and fresh greenery everywhere. Thanks to those Darkwing wannabes, his St. Canard was being ruined! Even now, in the distance, he could see them still at work. Glancing up, he saw that a banner bearing his likeness had been ripped completely in half. Another howl of anger escaped his beak.

But he was temporarily at a lost. He had several problems facing him at once. He had to regain control of his city, destroy the Friendly Four, and find a way back to Darkwing's St. Canard to exact his revenge. Something told Negaduck that the last was going to be the hardest. After all, he had never really understood why the dimensional vortex had existed in the first place. So, step one to solving his problems: find goons to do his bidding.

Almost on cue, a woman's shriek sounded from the distance. A blissful smile graced his beak as he said, "Bingo."

Following the direction of the shriek was easy since it just kept repeating itself. Finally, about four blocks away, Negaduck found its source. Launchpad—his leather and spike wearing Launchpad—stood over some cowering figure, a spiked club in his hand.

"Launchpad," Negaduck said, his voice commanding.

He turned, a dark joy in his eyes.

"Boss! Hey, did you catch that do-gooding imposter?" he asked.

Negaduck hit him squarely over the head, his most preferred way of saying, "Don't bring it up further."

"Please," the cowering figure said. "Help me!"

Negaduck paid the voice no mind, only noting for a millisecond that it sounded vaguely familiar. He waited for a moment until Launchpad got back to his feet, and then he sighed.

"We've got work to do, Launchpad. Where the heck are the Muddlefoots? Why hasn't anyone stopped the Friendly Four? How long was I gone?" he asked.

"The Friendly Four made a jail and locked the Muddlefoots up there…except for Tank of course. I couldn't get 'em out, so I couldn't take on the Friendly Four by myself. You've only been gone a coupla days, Boss," he answered quickly. "I just figured that you had followed Dorkwing to his universe to beat on him!"

Everyone knew about the inter-dimensional in the Negaverse because everyone in the Negaverse knew that it was Negaduck's and Negaduck's alone to be messed with. Negaduck shook his head at his number one goon and reached out an arm to catch the woman that Launchpad had been threatening as she had tried to sneak past them. Apparently, she had realized that Negaduck would not be one to help her.

"And what is this about?" Negaduck asked, gesturing to the woman without taking his attention off Launchpad.

"Uh, just doin' my part to show the little people who's still in charge, Boss," he said, a wicked chuckled issuing forth.

"Please, just let me go!" the woman begged.

Finally, Negaduck turned to acknowledge the woman, and his eyes widened. Staring back at him with fearful eyes was the Negaverse's version of Morgana Macawber. The two looked identical, except that this one's dress was a light blue and her hair fell down to her waist instead of up in a beehive. Instantly, a plan was forming in Negaduck's mind.

"Miss Macawber, I presume?" he asked.

Shaking, she responded, "H-how did you know my name?"

"Never mind that, my dear. I do believe that you will be a great help to me…"

"But…I don't want—"

"To live?"

She gasped. "Yes…I want to live!"

"Then just be as helpful to me as possible…"

* * *

End Notes: And there's the beginning of my new DW fic. What do you think? Okay, just a few side notes here. Taking a leaf out of Brideofbasil's book, all the Negaverse characters, when they cross over into Darkwing's world or are referred to in DW's world, will have Nega put in front of their names to distinguish. Also, I'm viewing Nega in this case as "opposite" rather than "evil." Hope you enjoy! Please review! 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N- Wow, I really loved all the positive feedback I got regarding this fic and the idea of NegaMorgana. Of course, the general idea of NegaMorg isn't really original…I've run across it in many other places. I just hope that my take on it will be original. Well, on with the show!!

* * *

Chapter 1

Negaduck, very early on, had found himself very disappointed. It seemed that his universe's version of Morgana lacked certain skills. The whole magic thing, as a matter of fact. But that didn't stop his plans. Just slowed them down. But there were several problems to deal with. Some more imminent than others.

The first of which was that Morgana afraid of him. Not that this really bothered him, but whenever he so much as looked at her, she cowered in fear. Normally, he would have relished this, but now, he had not the time for it. He wanted her fearful, but not paralyzingly so. However, if her response when he looked at her was cowering in a corner, one could only imagine what she did when he spoke to her. Her voice was reduced to pathetic stutters and her body did this weird nervous twitch. This situation had to be rectified. But how?

It had been genius, when the solution had come to him. It had been right in front of his beak. Observing certain patterns between his universe and Darkwing's, he had recalled a once-brilliant-but-horribly-failed plan of his. But if it hadn't worked with Darkwing's Morgana, perhaps…just maybe it would work on his.

He had begun it subtly. A smile here. A positive word there. Winks that would turn her feathers a little shade of pink. He felt ridiculous, but it didn't matter. It was working. She was falling in love with him. Her stutters became less frequent, and her feeble protests against his wicked ways had all but disappeared. Negaduck was very pleased to know he could have such an effect on a woman and had decided to file away this knowledge for later use. But her change in attitudes and mannerisms shocked even him. Thanks to love, which was something Negaduck had always tried to truly avoid, she was his willing slave. He told her what to do, and she did it. Quite well, he noticed.

Crime suited his Morgana. She had gone from a wilting, withering flower to a powerful rose, full of thorns. He had not only affected her ideals, but her appearances as well. Eventually, she had cut her hair short, with the back coming up off her shoulders and the front hanging only slightly lower with such a straight cut that the entire look brought thoughts of razors to one's mind. Her dress still looked like the one Darkwing's Morgana wore, but she had darkened the color of blue.

Four short months and the first step in his plans had finally completed. Morgana McCawber was _his_. She followed his whims willingly and blindly, happy to serve him. Now, it was on to step two. With his new improved Morg on his arm, the couple entered the Negaverse's version of Duckburg.

Unlike the other universe's Duckburg, this version was not a glittering metropolis built so by Scrooge McDuck. Negaduck had come to this wreck of a little shanty town before and had even met Scrooge there. In Negaduck's world, it pleased him see that the duck that was so powerful and fabulously wealthy in Darkwing's world was nothing more than a common beggar here.

Negaduck walked along the street, sneering at beggars laying just off to his left and right, with Morgana on his arm. For spite, he kicked a little pile of dirt onto one of the poor losers, causing the duck to sit up and cough fitfully. He had not seen who the dust had hit, but he smiled with the thought that it could have been McDuck.

"Negaduck, darling, where are we going? You haven't told me. Is this Duckburg?" Morgana asked, looked around, her beak upturned.

"Yes, this is the place. And I told you it was a surprise," Negaduck growled in response, which was as close to a throaty purr as he ever really got.

Morgana knew this and smiled. "Can't you give me a hint?"

"Aw, but that would ruin it. Would you really have it ruined?"

"Please?"

Negaduck smiled. He loved to hear her beg.

"Well, remember when I told you that you so much potiential?"

"Of course."

"We've come here to help you along your way in recognizing it."

She smiled, pleased that this trip seemed to be for her. Of course, only Negaduck knew the full implications of what his plans were and that they were to serve only him. After all, they were _his_ plans. But he smiled back at her, hugging her closer. She folded so easily into his arms, and he loved it. If all went well, he would reward her tonight…but he could not let her know this. Thoughts of rewards might deter her focus. So on they walked.

Finally, a fair distance away from the other end of the shanty town, the couple reached a very large mansion that was falling apart in certain areas. Morg's eyes grew slightly bigger. Negaduck arched his eyebrow and asked, "What's up with you?"

She blushed a little as she answered, "I've--I've never been in a mansion before. Even a wreck like this seems like a palace compared to where I used to live."

Negaduck nodded, unsurprised that her former home had probably been a building worth condemnation. Most places in the Negaverse were like this. They approached the door . Then, simultaneously, both began pounding hard.

"Open up!" Negaduck shouted. "Your lord and master is here!"

"All right, all right! I'm comin!" came a careless voice.

The door opened, and a dog in a very rumbled--even ripped in some places--butler's suit stood there, leaning ever so slightly on the door frame.

"Whaddya want?" he asked, folding his arms.

"Duckworth, tell Magica that Negaduck is here to see her…And do so quickly," Negaduck said.

"Whatever," Duckworth replied.

Negaduck growled while Morgana smiled adoringly down upon him. Duckworth seemed to get the message, turning quickly to fetch his mistress. Negaduck and Morg entered into the mansion, slamming the door behind them. A bit of ceiling debris fell at their feet.

"Why do you want to see Magica, Negaduck?" Morg asked, a slight tinge of jealously in her tones.

"She has something I need," he said. "Do I need to explain myself to you?"

Morg's eyes widened, and she shook her head quickly. "No, no, my Lord and Master. Never."

"That's right."

A moment later, Magica descended the stairs, the white, flowing dress she wore trailing behind her.

"Negaduck," she said, stopping a bit from him and bowing. "An honor."

"Do you still have your spellbook, Magica?" he asked, wasting no time.

Magica seemed taken aback, and Morgana looked confused. Negaduck grimaced.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

"Yes…I do. But you know I could never use any of the spells. You know I have minimal power," she stopped, looking at Morg and smiling. "Nothing I've tried has ever come out right."

"I don't need _you_, just the book. I want it, and you're going to give it to me," he said, taking a threatening step forward.

Magica stepped back, lifting her hands. "I'll get it! I'll get it!" she said, running back upstairs.

As soon as she was out of sight, Morgana turned to Negaduck.

"Magic? How is magic going to help us?" she asked.

Negaduck smiled. Magica returned quickly and put the book in his hands.

"Keep it," she said, her smile wavering. "Anything for our Lord and Master."

"Let's go, Morg," he said, sweeping around. "We're going back to St. Canard."

Morgana raised an eyebrow as they left the mansion. The walk back through Duckburg was quiet between them, with Negaduck's mind focused elsewhere. Finally, when they had reached his motorcycle, Morgana seemed to burst with questions.

"What are you going to do to me? You said this was to help me realize my potiential! Please, Master, you're not going to hurt me, are you? Have I done something wrong?" she whined, climbing into the cycle's sidecar and cowering there.

Negaduck sighed. It seemed as if he had not been able to eradicate all of her cowering. But, then again, maybe it was best that he hadn't.

"I can't promise that it won't hurt, but if it does it won't be for long. And you'll be happier when the pain--if any--is over. You're very special to me," Negaduck said, hopping on the cycle and driving off.

As Morgana smiled contentedly at this, Negaduck amended, mentally, _And my plans…_

_

* * *

_

End Notes: So, this is chapter one. What did everyone think? Sorry it took me so long. I had trouble trying to develop how he turned her evil. I didn't want their relationship to be a mimic of Joker and Harley from Batman: The Animated Series (although, I do love those two!) I look forward to feedback!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N- Sorry for yet another wait. It just seems like I get slower and slower, huh? I think that's because my workload keeps getting larger and larger. Anyway, this is going to be interesting chapter, I think. I hope everyone enjoys!!

* * *

Chapter 2

Morgana stared up at Negaduck. She was curled up in a tattered armchair in the living room of Negaduck's home watching as he moved constantly back and forth. Every time he stopped, he drew a marking on the floor with white chalk, which was beginning to emit from his feathered fingers every time he moved them. Magica de Spell's book lay open at the base of the armchair.

Every so often, when Negaduck had his back to her, she would dare catch a glimpse of the magic book. However, the symbols she saw within meant nothing to her and frightened her. And she could never dare to look long enough to read the words within. She was taking one of her chanced glances when suddenly a pair of webbed feet entered her line of sight. She yelped with surprise and fell back against the armchair, hand over her heart. Negaduck was glaring at her, but no more so than usual. She wasn't really sure whether he was angry or not. She chose the safe route and began to apologize profusely anyway.

"Lord Negaduck, I'm sorry! I was only curious…if I wasn't meant to see…I'm sorry!" she said, now visibly shaking.

Negaduck shook his head. "If this wasn't pertaining to you, I would be very angry. Understand?"

"I'm sorry! I won't look again, not without your permission!"

She seemed to shrink down into the armchair, giving Negaduck the illusion of actually towering over her. The Mallard Menace shook his head again.

"I don't care, Morg, if you look at _this_. In fact, very soon, you'll have to read this."

"Oh," Morg said, getting comfortable in the chair once again.

Negaduck groaned and set about drawing on the floor again. He had drawn one and a half pentagrams in the center of the living room—after having torn up the carpet to reveal the hardwood beneath. He was now busy finishing up the second pentagram. Both were at least a foot and a half in diameter and lay three feet apart. The spell within the book called for a pentagram representing each person involved in the spell. There were only two: Darkwing's Morgana and his. In the middle of each pentagram must lay some physical item showing which symbol was meant for which person. Thankfully, among the mounds of junk within his home Negaduck had found the bent silver tray from the other Morgana's house that he had hit Darkwing over the head with. Now, he turned to his Morgana and asked her for the pin she wore clipped over her heart, which so resembled the one the other Morgana wore.

Once both items were in place, Negaduck took his Morg by the hand and led her to stand in the space between the two pentagrams. He picked up the book and thrust it into her hands.

"I-I don't understand any of this," Morg said.

Her hands had started trembling again, causing the pages of the book to flap together. Negaduck took several calming breaths before he spoke again. After all, despite how fun it would be, a frightened Morgana is not what he needed right now. He sighed.

"Can you, at least, read the words?" he asked through gritted teeth. She nodded vigorously, anxious as always not to anger him. Negaduck took another calming breath. "Then could you do it? _Now_?"

Morgana all but shoved her head into the musty volume at hand. She began to mutter incoherently. Negaduck rolled his eyes.

"You've got to read it clearly, Morg! Now, I'm starting to get agitated…"

"I'm sorry! This just seems so strange. I've never done magic before!" she said, instantly regretting losing her temper.

It took all of Negaduck's restraint not to rage at her. But he remembered that he needed her calm and cooperative. So he smiled.

"Do the best you can, snookums," he said.

Morg visibly brightened at the use of a pet name. He had never done that before. He had even shocked himself with the use of it. However, Morg's form straightened, and she looked more determined than ever to get things right. Negaduck crossed his arms and grinned.

Morg cleared her voice once…twice…three times. When she noticed Negaduck tapping his foot impatiently, she then began to speak, calling the words loudly toward the ceiling of the home.

"Open the way!

Her power is mine! We are one, split asunder!

I call the power back to me!

The walls of these feeble dimensions are not strong enough!

I call it to me!

Come!"

At this last word, Morg let out a gasp of pain and almost doubled over at the waist. She stopped herself, barely grasping the book in her hands. Negaduck did not dare step closer. Instead, he stepped back, shielding himself with his cape.

"Finish it!" he ordered.

She straightened, grimacing with the effort, and continued.

"Let my other half relinquish the power!

She is no longer its master!

I beseech you, Spirits of ALL worlds!

Make what is hers, mine!

I command it!

Come! Come! Come!"

At that precise moment, a bolt of red lightning, seemingly from nowhere, bolted in a curve and struck Morgana in the stomach. The force of it threw her back against the wall, and she emitted an ear splitting screech. The lightning bolt continued to feed itself into her, pinning her against the wall, off her feet. Negaduck watched in fascination as she continued to scream and scream. Finally, after several long moments, the lightning ceased and Morgana slid to the ground. Negaduck moved, carefully stepping over the book—which had fallen out of her hands to land in the space she had been standing in—to stand over Morgana.

"Are you alive?" he asked, peering over her.

She did not look it. There was no electrical charring done to her dress or her body—in fact, there was no mark whatsoever to show that she had just been hit with lightning. But her eyes were closed, and her head was slumped over onto her right shoulder.

However, just short of Negaduck nudging her with his foot, her eyes flew open. For a moment, he thought he saw a gleam of red in them, but he shook that thought away as he noticed them as their normal color. However, there was definitely something different them. She smiled a smile not too unlike his own. She pushed herself to her feet, a dark and dreamy look clouding her face.

"Did it work?" Negaduck asked.

As if in answer, his Morg turned and blasted a vase off in a corner to bits, a red line of magic springing from her finger. Negaduck let out a long laugh of triumph.

"You did it! You did it! You stole the other Morgana's powers!" he said through his laughter.

Morgana bent—as she was so much taller than Negaduck—and brought him into a long, full kiss. When he pulled away, he smiled.

"Now, whose service are you putting those powers to use for?" he asked.

Morgana bowed, lowering her head nearly to the floor. "Yours, my Lord and Master. Always and forever and only…yours."

* * *

End Notes: Well, I hope that chapter was worth the wait. I'm sorry about that, by the way. I know this one is kind of a cliffhanger, so I promise, I'll write the next chapter right away. I'll start it after I post this one, even! On another note, for those of you who are fans of my Proclaiming Love series (that's My Love for Her and My Love for Him), I'm going to be doing another one of those. It's currently untitled…but look for it soon! Well, please review!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N- Thanks for the reviews! As promised, here's the next chapter! Also as promised, here's our first glimpse of Darkwing!

* * *

Chapter 3

**An hour earlier…in the Normalverse…**

"Suck gas, Evildoer!" Darkwing shouted, rolling and pointing his gas gun at arms length.

The tuxedo-clad, metal beaked agent of F.O.W.L.—the Fiendish Organization for World Larceny—known, appropriately, as Steelbeak let out a crackling laugh. The villain ducked behind a couple of F.O.W.L. eggmen, who took the dosage of tear gas in their boss's place.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, Darkwing!" he shouted, tossing a small grenade at the Mighty Masked Mallard.

"Watch out, Darkwing!" Gosalyn shouted from her position behind a nearby table.

Darkwing let out a quick huff of agitation as he used a grappling hook attachment to send the grenade flying out the window, where it exploded at a safe distance away from the fight.

Gosalyn had been told not to tag along. Of course, he always told her not to tag along, and it had never worked in the past. Right in line with the pattern that the father and daughter had formed through the years, she had not listened this time either. In fact, she had beaten him to the scene of the crime—a military missile base, as usual per F.O.W.L. She had tried her best to stop Steelbeak from stealing the new bio-weapon that the St. Canard branch of the armed forces had been developing. Apparently, according to J. Gander Hooter, the chief of S.H.U.S.H.—F.O.W.L.'s white knight to their black—the weapon was a fiendish, powdered form of a poison. It worked by entering the victim(s) bloodstream by being absorbed through the skin. Then, it slowly made its way through your heart, each time leaving a little of itself behind. Six days to a week and a half later, the poison clogged the heart, and then was absorbed completely into the bloodstream. The cause of death on the coroner's report would be heart attack.

It was a slow and painful death, putting its victim(s) in the bed for the last days of their life and giving them the feeling of constantly needing air. And the antidote was still a work in progress.

So Darkwing had several problems at once. He had to stop Steelbeak from leaving with the vial—and the recipe, as a matter of fact—to the powdered poison. He already had both in hand as he lobbed another grenade at Darkwing, who deflected this one just as easily. The eggmen were still occupied with the affects of Darkwing's tear gas. Then there was the issue of Gosalyn. As both father and hero, Darkwing worried constantly that the most horrible thing imaginable was going to happen to her here, but she would not leave. And he had no time to escort her home. Of course, he, in general, just had to stop the poison from leaving. Which circled back to his first problem. How to get the poison back from Steelbeak.

Darkwing had taken refuge behind a table across the room from the villain. Gosalyn was behind a table off to the side and practically in the middle of the fight. Darkwing was sweating bullets.

He would try reason. It had never worked before, but there was a first time for everything. "Steelbeak, surely you've been told what that vial of powder does. Certainly there is no amount of money in the world that would make you want to put that out onto innocent people!"

"Uh…there you would be wrong. F.O.W.L. is actually tripling my usual pay to get this to them. Hazard pay, you know," he shouted back.

Well, maybe that saying sucked. Darkwing loaded his gun again. "What if you were to get infected? There's no cure! Did they tell you that?"

"Hence the hazard pay, Duck. Now, hows about this? I'm unscrewing the lid to this as we speak. How about, you let me out of here, nice and quiet since I'm out of grenades and have no gun, and no one gets hurt. Surely you wouldn't want the pretty red-head kid to get hurt, would you?"

Darkwing shot a furative glance over at Gosalyn, who shrugged. He had hoped that the F.O.W.L. agent had forgotten about her since her failed attempt at getting the vial back. No such luck, apparently. He was now weighing his options. If he let Steelbeak go, that was potentially millions, trillions, infected. With no cure. But if he stopped him somehow, that was potientally his daughter infected. With no cure. Hero versus father. Father won.

"Fine. I'll get you later. Just leave the girl alone," Darkwing said.

He rested his back against the table, facing away from the battle. How he was going to explain this to J. Gander was beyond him. The sound of a helicopter arriving sounded from above the skylight overhead. Then the shattering of glass. When Darkwing turned around, a rope ladder had been thrown down, and Steelbeak, with the vial still uncovered, was climbing up. Then he saw Gosalyn…sneaking up behind him.

"No! Gos…!" Darkwing muttered in a strained sort of way.

Steelbeak was almost completely through the skylight when he noticed Gosalyn, who was halfway up the ladder herself.

"Give it up, Steelbeak! You're not going anywhere!" Gosalyn proclaimed up at him.

"Get outta here, kid, or I'll drop this on you," he growled back at her.

At that precise moment, the cops showed up, apparently alerted by some "suspicious activity" and began to shoot at the helicopter, which moved to get out of the line of fire. The ladder shook and Steelbeak lost his grip on the vial as Gosalyn lost her grip on the ladder. Both tumbled dangerously to the floor, the vial directly on course with the duckling.

"Gosalyn!" Dakrwing shouted, taking aim and shooting the gun at the vial.

But the vial had already began to spill and the powder was on Gosalyn before the gas cartridge knocked the vial out off course. Darkwing was able to catch Gosalyn before she hit the ground. The powder had already disappeared into her bloodstream. Steelbeak and his helicopter were gone.

"I'm sorry, Dad! I didn't mean…I just wanted to stop him," Gosalyn said, looking up at her father.

"I know, Gos. I know."

He hugged her close, fighting tears.

"Is there really no cure?" she asked.

"That's what everyone says." Darkwing stood, taking her by the hand. "But I'll find one. I swear."

…………………

When someone says something is impossible to achieve, then you turn to the queen of the impossible: Morgana Macawber.

Darkwing sat, with his daughter's hand in his, watching as his witch—literally—of a girlfriend move from bookshelf to bookshelf, pulling out spellbook after spellbook. They had sat Gosalyn up in one of Morgana's home's many spare bedrooms. She was a bit restless, the powder having not made its first appearance yet.

"I feel fine, Dad," Gosalyn said, shifting beneath the blanket they had made her lie under.

"You don't feel short of breath at all, do you?" he asked.

"No. Not really."

"I'll have her healed up in two shakes of a ghoul's rib, Dark, darling. There's not a poison out there that magic can't fix right up. I just have to put together the right incantation, that's all," Morgana said, standing over a podium, reading through a rather musty looking volume.

"How long will that be?" Darkwing asked, squeezing Gos's hand, causing her to flinch. He apologized and lightened his grip.

"Right…about…now. Ready!" she replied in a singsong.

She moved to stand over Gosalyn, pushing Darkwing aside. Morgana raised her hands high above her head, took a deep breath…then cried out in pain and collapsed to the floor.

* * *

End Notes: Hate to be DW in this chapter, huh? Another cliffy. This story's good at those, isn't it? Well, I can't wait to hear what everyone thinks about this chapter! Please review!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N- Once again, I'm trying to not make people wait so long for this fic. Which is sad for my other fics. I have this one Angel fanfic…never mind. Let's just say…updating time…not good. On another note, apparently, I just can't be satisfied with only one DW story out there in the world. So, the new story that is the sequel to "My Love for Him" and "My Love for Her," which I've finally titled as "My Love for Them" will be up shortly. I'm hoping that it'll go up shortly after this one. Though I promise nothing. Okay…here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4

Morgana writhed on the floor, screaming and alternating between pulling at her hair and clutching her stomach. Gosalyn leaped out of her bed and knelt down on one side of Morgana—not so close, since she was flailing about in her pain. Darkwing took up Morgana's other side.

"Morg! Morg, what is it? What's wrong?" Darkwing asked.

Gosalyn gave her father a withering glance. He shrugged in response. Morgana's screams continued.

"I don't know what else to do," Darkwing said.

"Maybe there's a spell, Dad. Get her book!" Gosalyn replied, pointing to the volume lying forgotten on its podium.

Darkwing nodded once and ran to the book. He began to flip through it desperately as Morgana's screams intensified.

"Hold on, Morg," Darkwing muttered quickly.

He had flipped through no more than a few pages when Morgana gave out one long, finalizing scream. She then fell quiet. Darkwing looked up, alarmed to see her figure lying, unmoving, on the floor. Gosalyn tentatively shook her shoulders.

"Morgana!" Gosalyn said, shaking a bit harder.

The witch's eyes were closed, and she looked very dead. Darkwing arrived at his girlfriend's side in time to see her eyes fly open and let out a shuddering gasp. Her head lolled a little, until her focus landed on Darkwing.

"Dark? Wh-what happened?" she asked, sitting up.

She placed a hand to her forehead as Darkwing and Gosalyn exchanged worried looks. Morgana then placed her hands on Darkwing's shoulders and used him to push herself to her feet. Gosalyn looked up at her.

"You…um, started writhing in pain, Morg. Then you passed out a little, I think," she said.

Morgana looked at the young girl with her brow furrowed. Then, her eyes widened.

"Gosalyn! What are you doing out of bed? We have to heal you!" she said.

Instead of climbing back under the covers, Gosalyn merely sat on the edge of the bed. She looked up at the witch with her her own brow furrowed.

"Are you sure you feel up to it?" she asked.

"Well, I do feel a bit…odd. Like…I'm missing something…important. But I'll have to deal with it later. We've got to get you all healed."

She raised her arms high as she had before she had collapsed. Recognizing this, Darkwing moved to stand protectively behind her. Morgana closed her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Hear me, Great Spir—" but she stopped, looking quite stricken.

"What is it?" Darkwing asked, peeking around her.

"I…I can't feel it," she muttered.

Gosalyn arched a brow. "What do you mean?"

"My magic…I should have felt it when I started to call on the spirits. I…can't…I don't have any pow—"

Morgana let out a painful gasp as she doubled over and fell into Darkwing's arms, unconscious.

…………………

Meanwhile, in the Negaverse, Negaduck and his NegaMorgana strolled down one of the streets that had been set "right" by the Friendly Four. Morgana was having fun blasting all the flowers into oblivion, laughing darkly as she did so. Negaduck had a spiked club in his hands and he was bashing anything that he could. Behind the two stalked the Negaverse's answer to the suburban family image, the Muddlefoots—Herb, Binkie, and Honker. And not too far behind them, Launchpad.

The jail that the Friendly Four, Gosalyn, and Tank had built had been almost too easy to shatter into rubble. So, now, the six menaces now only had one goal. Destroy the do-gooders. Morgana raised her aim a little higher now and obliterated what looked like a freshly painted sign for a hospital. Negaduck and she shared a hearty laugh at this, especially since the sound of the destruction had sent the few people inside running for their lives.

"Gee, Miss Macawber, that's a mighty fine aim you have there," Herb said.

Morgana put on a dark smile and glanced behind her at Herb, who shrank a little at her expression. Then, she directed it at Negaduck, who returned it.

"I wouldn't have such wonderful powers, if it wasn't for my Lord Negaduck," she said adoringly.

Negaduck nodded once as if to affirm that this was some great truth.

"My, where did Lord Negaduck get such powers for you, dear?" Binkie asked in tones that were more appropriately used for asking about a new haircut or dress.

"Stole them. From Dipwing's Morgana," she said, holding her beak high in the air.

"You're awful inquisitive, Muddlefoots. You gotta a problem with Morg?" Negaduck asked suddenly, stopping and turning to his cohorts.

The Muddlefoots, and Lauchpad although he was not even apart of this accusation, shook their heads vigorously.

"No, no!" Herb said. "We were just curious. Admiring your genius, that's all."

"Good. Then, shall we continue onto business?" the Mallard Menace asked, turning back towards their destination.

In the distance, the Friendly Four were busy rebuilding a park. Negaduck grinned.

"Showtime, kids."

…………………

Darkwing, with the help of Gosalyn—to which he had protested to no avail—carried Morgana into her bedroom and placed her comfortably in her bed. Darkwing looked down at his girlfriend, taking her hand. Suddenly, Gosalyn let out a cough, causing him to jump and turn his attention to her.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, Dad. She's just…heavier than I am. That's all."

Darkwing had his doubts about that. And a moment later, when he looked back at her, they were confirmed. Gosalyn was rubbing the palm of her hand over her heart, as if to coax it into calming down. Darkwing immediately ordered her back into bed. She went, groaning. Once she was gone, he turned his attention back to Morgana.

Her eyes were flickering the way they do when you know someone is dreaming. Then she began to groan and shake her head back and forth. Finally, with a long gasp, her eyes flew open. She groaned in pain, doubling up a bit on the bed.

"Morg? Morg, how are you?" Darkwing whispered.

"Horrible. Dark, it's so horrible. I _saw_ it. I saw him. _He_ did this. So he could come back," she muttered.

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"Negaduck. He stole my magic. To come back to get his revenge on you. I'm…dying."

Darkwing leaned over her further. "You dreamed this?"

Morgana nodded. "I-I think I'm somewhat connected to the other Morgana…the one in the Negaverse that he gave my powers to. They were about to attack the Friendly Four, I think is what they called them."

"And Gosalyn? Did they mention anything about a Gosalyn?"

Morgana shook her head. Darkwing pressed on.

"And you're…dying? How do you know that? You may just be panicking." He chuckled a little.

"No. Magic is…apart of me, and she took it. She took a crucial part of me. I don't have long. I can't heal Gos, Dark. I don't have the magic needed anymore. Negaduck's killed us both."

Darkwing grimaced. "No. Not if I can help it."

* * *

End Notes: Okay, maybe a little melodrama here at the end. Well, here's the next chapter to this fic. Now, the names aren't getting confusing, are they? Tell me if they are, and I'll try to fix that as best I can. Please review!

Written while listing to Inkubus Sukkubus's version of "Paint it Black."


	6. Chapter 5

A/N- Okay, so, that wait wasn't as long as it has been in the past. I'm trying to get better. Well, I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5

**In the Negaverse**

Negaduck clutched his stomach and bent over, laughing hard. If one did not know this Mallard Menace, they would have simply thought he was reacting to a funny joke. But Negaduck's sense of humor was darker than ebony, and, to him, the scene before him was the funniest thing he had ever seen.

The Friendly Four were no match for Negaduck and his crew. With his Morgana alone, he could have toppled them. However, watching the Muddlefoots destroy all of the Four's _hard_ work was prime entertainment. Morgana had used Bushroot's own vines to bind Megavolt, Quackerjack, and Bushroot himself. She had then turned Liquidator against himself and had shorted out Megavolt—knocking the three bound by the vines unconscious. Liquidator had been easy to dispense of afterword; a simple spell and he was now permanently trapped as a fountain. A grotesque, waterless fountain that looked nothing like Liquidator and more like an idolized form of Negaduck.

Morgana had batted her lashes at him and then asked permission to join the Muddlefoots in the destruction. She now stood, shooting fire and lightning at trees and plants, burning them to the ground. The Muddlefoots were within one of the buildings that the Friendly Four had worked on, crashing and shattering coming from within the structure. Launchpad was hauling off the Four now to The Tower. Negaduck finally got his dark, deep laughter under control and approached Morgana.

"The convalescent home…aim for that. It's just to the right of the building that the Muddlefoots are in. We ought to get a good laugh out watching the old geezers try to hobble their way out before we knock it down!" he said, pointing out the short, gray building.

Morgana cackled her own wicked laughter and adjusted her aim. Negaduck watched on in pride, as the predicted reaction began to occur. After a moment or two, he couldn't help but raise a brow at the number of elderly scurrying—as best they could—from the building. He had thought that most of the elderly of the Negaverse had died out. He growled, blaming the Friendly Four for the survival of the annoyingly old.

He placed a hand on Morgana's arm, signaling her to stop her attack. She did so, looking puzzlingly down upon him.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

Her eyes were wide, fearful of punishment. He grinned a snake's grin, pleased that someone so obviously powerful could be afraid of him. He shook his head.

"No, no, no, my pet. I just like the look of a partially demolished building as opposed to rubble itself. I think your masterpiece is finished."

She smiled brightly, lowering her arms. He crossed his. Then, cupping his chin, he sighed.

"What next, what next?" he muttered.

"What's the plan, my lord? You haven't told me," Morgana asked, slipping her arms about his neck from behind.

A single, flame-inspiring glare, and she backed off. She appeared to shrink before him. His sly grin widened.

"We're doing to Dorkwing's world, eventually. After I've successfully re-established my claim to this one," he said.

"How?"

"The spell I cast on you…the one that gave you the other Morgana's powers…it caused another tear in the dimensions. Most likely in the same place the last one had been in, I'd guess. I suppose that that place is some sort of dimensional weak-spot. After I've had my fun in this world, I'm returning to Darkwing's to wreak havoc and take my revenge!"

…………………

Gosalyn put a hand to her beak, accomplishing the task of stifling her gasp. The pink-ruffled clad, red-haired, pigtailed version of Darkwing's Gosalyn currently hid behind a piece of large rubble close to Negaduck and his Morgana. She blessed her small form—as it was tiny enough to be completely hidden from the fiendish forms of her guardian and the witch—and the generous nature of the Friendly Four. As soon as the fight with Negaduck had started, Bushroot had shoved the child into hiding, ordering her to stay there no matter what.

She had remained put for the express reasons that she had nowhere to run currently, and she had to find out how to stop Negaduck and release her friends. Now, she had overheard his plans. She had to get to the Normalverse and warn Darkwing! He was no doubt in terrible danger! And maybe…no, he _would_ help her save her friends!

Now, Morgana was embracing Negaduck, both of them chuckling darkly. Gosalyn had to find a way away from them. Her guardian had mentioned a spell…she had to find the book he had used. Perhaps it held a key to helping everyone? But getting away from the Mallard Menace, a now magically armed Mallard Menace, was not going to be easy.

She hunched down as far as she could behind the large, granite chunk of rubble as the biker-clothed Launchpad ran from the building—the museum that she and Tank had worked on establishing not two weeks ago—he had helped destroyed to his master. Binkie trailed just behind him. Negaduck pulled away from Morgana, as Gosalyn dared peek over her hiding spot, looking quite agitated at the interruption.

"What?" he shouted, taking a deliberate step towards his two henchmen.

Both shrank away and stuttered for a moment. After a glare and a growl from his master, Launchpad cleared his throat.

"B-boss, we've got a p-problem!" he said.

Negaduck tapped his foot. "Well? Going to tell me before I hit old age?"

"Gos wasn't with the Four! We've looked all over."

"So?" Negaduck said, moving to turn his back to Launchpad.

"She was with them when we started to attack. I saw her!"

Negaduck paused in his move. Gosalyn saw his eyes dart back and forth, no doubt looking for a ruffle from the hem of her dress or some other sight of her. She dove back down behind the rubble, pressing her back against it. Her eyes widened, and she pressed a hand to her heart, willing it to slow down.

"We've got to find her," she just barely heard Negaduck mutter.

"But, my lord, what trouble could she be?" Morgana asked.

Gosalyn pressed her head back against the rubble, straining to hear.

"She knows the way to the other St. Canard! If she warns Dipwing that we're coming…well, it wouldn't be much trouble…but it wouldn't be as much fun either! And I won't have that brat ruining my fun!"

"My son, Tank, wasn't anywhere around either, Lord Negaduck," Binkie put in.

"Was he here too, when the fight started?"

There was no verbal answer, but Gosalyn could imagine the two henchmen shaking their heads. Tank had, indeed, not been with her or the Four. Instead, he was at his home, right next door to hers, preparing some fossils for their now demolished museum. Gosalyn's eyes widened so much that they threatened to pop right out of her head.

_Tank_, she thought. _I have to get to Tank!_

The time for hiding was over. She could hear Negaduck beginning to plan on how to find his wayward daughter. She chanced a peek over the rubble, just enough to see the group standing in a semicircle, with Negaduck giving out commands. Gosalyn's eyes then found her only hope.

A small piece of the rubble was chipped loose at the top, making a rock a bit bigger than the girl's fist. She grabbed at it, pulled, and pushed herself back down behind the rubble. She waited, trying to command her breathing to normal again, listening. When she was sure that the group had not heard her efforts, she peeked over her hiding spot again.

She had never been a good aim. She had never worried about it. But now, her life depended on it. She locked eyes with a spot past Negaduck's group, in the opposite direction of where she was. With a tiny prayer—something that the good citizens of the Negaverse were quite in the practice of doing—she lobbed the rock. She saw the rock land almost exactly where she needed it to.

The group's natural instinct to look towards the noise gave her the precious moment she needed. She took off, taking the shortest route she knew towards her home. Or, more precisely, towards Tank's home. However, she had just weaved behind some more rubble and a tree that Morgana had not destroyed when she heard Negaduck shout, "There!"

She squealed as she heard a zap connect with the rubble behind her. Without so much as slowing, she pressed herself on.

* * *

End Notes: So, how was that? We're back in the Negaverse for a bit. I'll indicate when we switch back much in the way that I did at the top of this chapter. Once again, if it gets confusing, let me know, and I'll try my best to help. Remember, if we're in the Negaverse, I'm referring to the Negaverse characters, just without the "nega" in front of their names. Save for Negsy, of course. So, please review!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N- Okay, so a long wait. I got busy focusing on some other fics of mine and lost track of what hadn't been updated in a while. I'm sorry to say that this one got lost in the herd that is my stories. Anyway, thanks for the reviews from last chapter—and your patience—and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

It had occurred to Gosalyn to try her best to lose Negaduck and his group before arriving at her home. However, it had also occurred to her that surely Negaduck knew that to their old house would be exactly where she would run to. Or maybe he would think that she was too smart to go there.

It was that last bit of reasoning that Gosalyn was desperately clinging to as she finally came within sight of Tank's and her house. She paused, only for a moment, in the bushes of the house across from Tank's, trying to catch her breath. She had been running for as long as she knew she could possibly do so. She must have circled half of downtown St. Canard at least twice! But Negaduck and his cronies were no longer behind her—right behind her anyway; she knew that they would eventually catch up—and that was all that mattered at the moment.

No sooner had she caught her breath, she darted across the broken-up streets and ran right inside Tank's home without any preamble. She knew it was rude to enter a home without knocking and being invited—and she loathed to be rude—but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Tank blinked up at her as she all but slammed the door behind her, leaning against it to stable her weary limbs. He had several fossilized items splayed out before him with a ledger notepad to his right. He stood from his place on the floor and approached her.

"Gos, whatever's the matter?" he asked, gently putting a hand on her shoulder.

His own red hair was neatly combed back and his sweater was impeccable…not one bit of lint to be seen. Gosalyn was sure that she must have looked a fright by now. Several different things had snagged at her dress as she had brushed past them, a few spots tearing. Her pigtails were falling and their curls were becoming frizzed.

"It's Negaduck," Gosalyn finally gasped. "He's back, and he's captured the Friendly Four!"

Tank gasped. "We have to get them back. What are going to do?"

She shook her head. "We have to get to Darkwing. He's the only one who can save us."

"But that's impossible, Gos. The rift between dimensions has been mended. There's no way to get to that St. Canard anymore."

"He's got a witch now, Tank. They used some sort of spell to reopen the tear."

Tank shook his head. "Preposterous. Magic's just make-believe. That tear is a scientific anomaly, not a magically one."

"I saw her with my own two eyes. She was shooting down trees and all the buildings we worked so hard on with fire and lightning. Coming from _her_…from her _hands_. I heard Negaduck say that the spell he used to make her powerful made the rift again. Tank, we have to hurry. They were chasing me."

Tank didn't need to be told twice. He took Gosalyn by the hand and headed for the backdoor of the house, but she dug her heels in. He turned, narrowing his eyes at her in confusion.

"Maybe if we find the spellbook Negaduck used and take it to Darkwing…maybe it'll help," she explained, pointing towards the side of Tank's house.

The two houses shared an adjoining yard, and both families had long allowed the fence separating property lines to fall into horrible disrepair. There was now a gaping hole where the side fencing once stood. A window in Tank's bedroom was a direct route to a window in Gosalyn's living room. Tank nodded and began to gently pull her towards his room. He helped her out the window, following quickly himself, and aided her again in climbing through the living room's window. Once both children were inside, they paused.

"Keen gear," Gosalyn murmured with Tank nodding in agreement.

Negaduck appeared to have left the remnants of his spell-casting in place. The floor was scorched in one, almost circular area. Among the blackened marks one could see the lines to some drawing hidden beneath. The wall on the far side from the burnt flooring had a faint outline of a person to it. And between the scorched floor and the wall lay an open book. Gosalyn shook herself and ran to it, kneeling and flipping quickly through it.

"This must be it," she said, holding it up for Tank to see.

He nodded after giving it a once over. Gosalyn snapped it shut and held it tightly against her person. The two turned back to head towards the rear of Gosalyn's house, but stopped when they heard a loud crash.

"Quite, nimrod!" they heard Negaduck growl, followed by a resounding smack and a painful groan.

"Oh no!" Gosalyn whispered. "What are we going to do?"

Tank jerked his head in the direction of the front of the house, and Gosalyn nodded. They moved as quietly as possible towards the front door, careful to duck under the windows so as not to be seen. They were hunched down on either side of the front door when Tank motioned for her to stay still and silent. They both pressed their ears up against the coarse wooden door and listened for any sign that Negaduck had surrounded the home.

A moment passed with nothing. Then another. Finally, another sound came from the rear of the house, followed by another smack.

"We have to chance it," Gosalyn whispered.

Tank nodded and said, "On three."

"Okay…run for the bakery…for the rift."

Tank held up one feathered finger and Gosalyn held her breath. He held up a second, and she tensed, poised to dash out. On three, he leapt up and yanked open the door, pushing her out in front of him. He was quickly behind. Gosalyn felt herself ramming against and bouncing off—thankfully keeping her footing the whole while—a very solid pair of legs, but she didn't bother to look up and see whose they were.

"They're escaping out the front!" she heard the witch's voice shout, followed by a crack of lightning just barely missing the two.

"Run, Gos! Run!" Tank shouted.

She could hear her friend's footfalls behind her as she hugged the spellbook even closer. She duck and served as the witch continued her attacks. She was shortly joined by Negaduck and the rest, with the Mallard Menace shouting, "After them!"

Gosalyn took as deep a breath as she could muster and pushed forward more. Tank was soon shoulder-to-shoulder with her, dashing through the city's streets and back alleys. She glanced at her friend, willing him to hear the unvoiced question in her mind. _Do we try to lose them or go straight for the bakery?_

The look in his eye gave her all the answer she needed. To the bakery…fast. Because their odds were not looking good.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, so I hope that was worth the wait. I also hope it got some suspense up. I look forward to all of your reviews. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N-Okay, not a horribly long wait…feels like a long time, but not really as far as some of my other stories go. I must apologize…and I don't remember if I've mentioned this before…but I'm currently trying to finish up one of my Castlevania stories…only two updates left on it!!...and all my other stories got put behind it…however, I did finish outlining this one into chapters…yes, I know exactly how long this is going to be…and I'll let you know next chapter, ha. Well, please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

**In the Normalverse**

Defeat was not a word in the Might Masked Mallard's dictionary. Especially if it was used in the same context as his loved ones in trouble. At Morgana's rather deflating words predicting death, he had been stunned to the point that all he had been able to do at first was to make sure his dear daughter and beloved girlfriend was comfortable. Gosalyn's wheezing was increasing, and Morgana's sleep was fitful. He felt utterly helpless as he watched the both of them attempt to rest. That was, until, he remembered exactly who he was.

With a surge of heroic defiance, he rose to his webbed feet and began to pace, deep in thought. He was a master in the detective arts. There was nothing, not one single puzzle, he couldn't solve. And this was no different. The problem was still the same, only the initial question had changed. When both the patient and the healer are sick, to whom do you turn? It was a stumper, to be sure, but all he had to do was use his single greatest weapon—his deductive abilities.

Gosalyn let out a wheeze, louder and harsher than the others previously, and Morgana moaned and tossed in her sleep. Darkwing furrowed his brow, pausing in his steps. With a sorrowful sigh, he stepped out of the bedroom he had set both of them up in—the same room originally meant for Gosalyn only. He needed to think, and watching them suffer was not going to help him find an answer.

Darkwing knew, from previous experiences, that he probably already had the answer to his problems…he had just not properly examined the facts to realize this yet. What did he know about this situation?

He knew that Negaduck was his problem. He had caused this…used magic to give this universe's Morgana's magic powers to his NegaMorgana. Darkwing had no idea how his despicable double had gained enough magical prowess to perform such a spell, but he didn't care. That train of thought would not lead him to the solution—or even next step—to his problem. And the answer to the question of why he had done it was obvious…he was Negaduck…pure evil and most likely out for vengeance against Darkwing for trapping him in his dimension.

The Negaverse. That was his key. It was obvious to him, the more he thought it over. If the patient and healer were sick…consult a specialist. If he was looking for answers, why not look in the place where the problem had started? With this, Darkwing darted back inside the bedroom. He paused to lightly kiss both Morgana and Gosalyn on the forehead.

"I'll come back with the answer…I promise," he whispered.

He would not wake them. He knew that they would know he had gone to help them if they awoke and he was gone. He paused only for a few moments to make a necessary telephone call. Launchpad had taken a vacation to visit with old friends in Duckburg. The number that he had left with Darkwing got no answer. Sighing, the Masked Mallard did not try a second time. He had no time to waste, and, hopefully, by the time Launchpad returned, both Morgana and Gosalyn would be in the very picture of health. With that in mind, Darkwing left Macawber Manor with his destination firmly in mind.

…………………

Things were not going well for the champions of good in the Negaverse. Gosalyn ran just ahead of Tank, who, in turn, was only a couple of paces in front of Negaduck and his crew.

"Just a bit further!" the pink-clad duckling shouted, pointing the yellow-bricked bakery ahead.

True to her words, she burst through the door of the building seconds later, Tank just in tow. Both whirled and shoved the door shut, pressing their backs against it.

"We need to barricade this, Gos," Tank huffed at her.

She nodded, looking around. With one sweep, she groaned. Everything seemed nailed to the floor! She gave the room another sweep, finally finding a glass display counter that had remained, miraculously, unbroken. It was wrenched up from its bolts in the floor and overturned on its side. She hoped it was heavy enough to buy them some time…and not too heavy to move.

She pushed herself off of the door and moved behind the counter, placing her delicate feathered fingers on it.

"Can you do it?" Tank asked, appearing to have caught his breath.

Outside, Negaduck's menacing laughter came leaking through the cracks in the door.

"You're trapped, kiddies! Nowhere to go!" he called inside.

Both children then heard the Mallard Menace give orders to the Muddlefoots and Launchpad to break in the door. Gosalyn threw her whole body weight into the glass counter and groaned as she replied, "I'm going to have to, Tank. Don't let go of that door!"

Tank nodded and planted his feet as firmly as he could against the slippery floor of the bakery. Gosalyn pushed and pushed, moving little by little and watching as Tank's body bounced against the pounding coming from the other side of the door. Finally, Gosalyn was close enough to the door that Tank _had_ to move. Quickly, he hopped over the counter and helped Gosalyn give it one final push to put it right up against the worn, red wooden door.

The pounding continued, but the counter, thankfully, was not budging.

"Thank goodness…I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold it," Tank said, producing a handkerchief from somewhere and wiping his forehead. He tucked it away again as Gosalyn grabbed up the spellbook once more from the floor—being unable to hold the book and shove a counter at the same time.

Both of them turned and darted into the adjoining room at the back of the bakery. Gosalyn and Tank well remembered that _this_ had been the spot where Darkwing Duck had both entered and departed their dimension. The room looked just the same. It was still rather dilapidated, with the makings of a grand cake or two scattered all about the walls and the floor, and cobwebs hanging all around the corners. However, there was one key difference.

"Where's the giant cake? The cake Darkwing passed through to get to his world?" Gosalyn said, panic edging into her voice.

Tank could only shake his head, stepping into the room a bit further. Gosalyn felt her chest growing tight and her breathing becoming erratic. If they could not reach Darkwing in his world…what would they do? What _could_ they do?

"It-it was right _there_!" Gosalyn said, pointing to the center of the room.

"I know, Gos. I was here…maybe…maybe something's wrong…or maybe it takes specific conditions to appear…or maybe—"

"That's too many maybes!"

"Calm down, Gos, please. We'll think of something."

Before she could manage to ask him what that something would be, Negaduck's voice carried through the door his henchmen had failed, as of yet, to penetrate.

"This is stupid!" Negaduck roared. "Morgana, get over here and blast this damn door open!"

Both children gasped. Gosalyn leaned close to Tank, grasping tightly to the sleeve of his sweater. They were trapped with absolutely nowhere to run. They could see the light off of Morgana's spell gathering through the windows. Time was quickly slipping through their fingers.

A sudden pop from behind them made both the children jump just as the loud crashing and splintering of wood surrounded them. Tank and Gosalyn both whirled as Negaduck, followed closely by Morgana—who in turn was followed by the rest of the gang—entered the bakery.

"Knock, knock," Negaduck growled.

But Tank's and Gosalyn's attention was on the spot where the inter-dimensional cake had once been…and was once again. It was much taller than Gosalyn and perhaps only inches taller than Negaduck, and, for some reason, reminded the duckling of something she had heard of once called a "circus," but she little time to dwell on such things now.

"Don't let them get away!" Negaduck shouted, pointing at the both of them.

Morgana called forth lightning, sending it crashing down just spaces from the two ducklings.

"Run, Gos!" Tank yelled, grabbing her.

Gosalyn tightened her grip on the spellbook, terrified of losing it, as her friend shoved her almost into the large, frosted dimensional rift. More lightning rained down nearly upon them as Gosalyn heard the Muddlefoots and Launchpad trying to rush around to capture them. Tank shoved her upwards, and she knocked the top off of the cake, revealing the swirling colors of the unknown "stuff" of the many universes that seemed to exist.

"Go, Gos!" Tank shouted. "Find Darkwing!"

"But, Tank—!" she yelled back, struggling to turn and look down at her friend.

Just as she had managed a look, Tank had tossed her into the cake…just as Morgana sent down another bolt of lightning. Tank's rigid body and the smell of burning feathers and flesh were the last visions of the Negaverse she took in as she disappeared into the World Between Worlds…carried over by the sound of Negaduck's anger-filled shouting.

* * *

End Notes: Well, I hope that came off okay. I was going for shock and a little emotion…I hope I achieved it. Also, I wanted to answer where the Normalverse's Launchpad was. I will try to come back to this story as soon as possible. Please review!


	9. Chapter 8

A/N- Okay, good news! I've finally finished that Castlevania story! Now, what does that mean for this one? I'll be alternating between this story and one of my Batman stories, Baby Makes Three, until each one is finished. So, here's the next chapter. Oh, and I put up an "in the Normalverse" thing because we ended last chapter in the Negaverse. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

**In the Normalverse**

Nothing. A fat lot of nothing was exactly what Darkwing Duck found when he arrived at the open—and yet vacant—bakery. The giant cake that had served as a doorway between worlds was not in the back room as it had been before, nor was it anywhere inside the quaint little pastry shop. He swiped his hat from his head and threw it down upon the floor in frustration. Another dead end. How was he ever going to help Morgana and save his little Gosalyn if dead ends were all there was for him to find?

With a deep sigh, he picked up the purple hat and dusted it off. This was not the first mission he had ever been on that would find him back at square one. But…he had never yet been on a mission that had seemed this desperate. He placed the hat back atop his head and put his back to the place that the rift had once been, about to make his exit out of the shop. However, a loud popping noise caused him to jump and turn…and gasp. The giant, decorative cake had suddenly appeared!

"What the—?" the Masked Mallard began before he was cut off once again.

The top of the cake…the one that resembled, vaguely, a carousel…flew across the room. Darkwing ducked just as it came flying at him. It flew over his bent body just as a familiar body flew from the cake.

NegaGosalyn landed with a dull smack upon the tile floor of the bakery, a large, musty book slipping from her hands and sliding just past Darkwing. The poor girl looked a fright. Her red curls were matted and dirty, and her pink dress were snagged and torn like she had been crawling around in bushes and trees. And worse yet, the girl was sobbing. Just crying her heart out. She was bent forward, trying to gasp in air through her tears. Darkwing rushed to her, kneeling down in front of her.

"Gos…what's wrong?" he asked, finding it odd to say his own little girl's name to this child.

She shook her head, unable to speak. But her eyes told Darkwing enough. She was terrified. She looked back at the cake, then began to look frantically around.

"The book! Where is it? Where did it go?" she gasped finally.

Darkwing watched as the girl looked like she was going to have a heart attack. He turned and pointed to the large, dirty volume that had slid past him.

"Is that what you're talking about?" he asked.

With a great sigh, she crawled over to it, hugging it to her tiny form. Darkwing's eyes widened in alarm. What had this child been through to make her so afraid? He stood and moved over to her once more. She looked up at him and pointed to the cake, still sobbing.

"We haven't…_hic_…much time!" she said.

Darkwing nodded and scooped her up, book and all, and rushed out the door.

"Don't worry," he said comfortingly to her. "I'll keep you safe. You can explain everything soon."

…………………**.**

No sooner had the Mighty Masked Mallard left the bakery with NegaGosalyn, another pop had sounded from the cake. This time, the contents it spilled forth were a good deal more dastardly.

Negaduck, with the NegaMuddlefoots, NegaLaunchpad, and NegaMorgana, stood staring around the bakery. For their part, the NegaMuddlefoots looked decidedly unconcerned with the recent death of their son, NegaTank. And the entire group had their beaks turned up at their surroundings.

"_This_ is Darkwing's world, Lord Negaduck?" NegaMorgana asked, utter disgust in her voice.

Negaduck chuckled darkly. "Unfortunately, yes. But not for long, my sweet. Now, she's pushed up my plans some, but we were gonna come take over Dorkwing's world anyway. So, let's wreak havoc, shall we?"

With a great roar of approval, the worse of the Negaverse flowed out onto the streets of Darkwing's unsuspecting St. Canard.

…………………

NegaGosalyn had finally dried her tears as she sat before Darkwing and Gosalyn. Morgana, after Darkwing had left, had moved herself to a different room, in order to allow Gosalyn more rest. Darkwing suspected that, in truth, it was because this other room had more spellbooks in that she thought could help Gosalyn one way or another. NegaGosalyn had handed over her spellbook immediately, and Darkwing had taken it to Morgana to see what she could make of it.

NegaGosalyn was now at the end of her story and was sniffling, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief that Darkwing had given her.

"And…and…she just _killed_ him! Right in front of me!" she finished, trying her best to stop her tears.

"I'm…sorry," Gosalyn wheezed.

Gosalyn's wheezing was getting steadily worse. NegaGosalyn narrowed her eyes at her counterpart. Darkwing had caught her up on the circumstances taking place in his world on the way to Macawber Manor. The girl shook her head.

"I'm so sorry that Negaduck has done this to both of you…and Steelbeak, I guess, but it's Negaduck's fault you're still sick. I hope the book I brought will help," she said. Then, with a deep breath, she turned to Darkwing, "If it is okay, Mr. Darkwing, may I go see the good Morgana? And clean up a bit?"

Darkwing nodded and gave her the appropriate directions around the manor. Once she was out of the room, he turned back to his daughter, scratching the back of his head. Gosalyn looked up at her father, a strange look on her face.

"That…was weird…Dad," she gasped out.

"Don't try to talk," Darkwing said, taking a seat beside her. "Let me explain. Remember Honker's last birthday party, when I left to get the cake?"

Gosalyn nodded. He continued.

"Well, I found this rift between dimensions that Negaduck was using to go back and forth between our worlds and his. I…accidently…ended up following him through. That's where I met…well, NegaGos for a lack of a better name. Together with her, NegaTank, and the Friendly Four, we defeated Negaduck and I…cunningly closed the rifts."

"By…cunningly…you mean…accidently…again, don't…you?"

Darkwing laughed. He nodded, sighing. He stared at her for a moment longer, resting a hand on her head.

"Oh, Gos, I've got to make you better. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," he said.

Gosalyn's eyes lowered to the floor, the deepest sadness taking them over. Darkwing arched a brow.

"I do," she murmured.

"What?" Darkwing said, cupping her chin and gently making her look him in the eyes. "What are you talking about, kiddo?"

She took a deep breath, which broke Darkwing's heart to see her in so much pain just to breathe. He knew that she would soon not even be able to talk. He just wished that, if he couldn't help her, it wouldn't be _so_ painful. But he _would_ help her. He had to.

"Remember…I told…you…I went…to the…future…with Mega…volt and Quacker…jack?" she managed.

Darkwing nodded. "Yes? Take your time, Gos."

He had thought about find her an oxygen tank, but he knew that that would only cause her more pain in the end. She took another horrible breath and continued.

"You…became…DarkWarrior…Duck. Dad…you were…more villain than…hero. You…terrorized…St…Canard. No one…was…happy. You lost…sight of…who you…were. DarkWarrior…almost…killed…me…_me_. And…he…knew…who…I was. He…had…Launchpad…imprisoned."

Darkwing rose slowly to his feet. He couldn't believe it. Had he, in some distance, alternate future, done all those things? Almost killed her? He could never, _never_ harm his little girl. He could never kill her…but terrorizing St. Canard? That would be the act of a madman…but it would, admittedly, drive him crazy to lose his Gosalyn. He sunk down into the seat again. Would the depth of his pain really drive him to such?

"I'm so sorry, Gos," he murmured.

"It…wasn't you. And I…don't want it to be. Promise me. Promise…me…that…if I…die…you won't…go crazy," Gosalyn forced out.

Darkwing looked at her in horror. "You're not going to die," he said firmly.

"Promise!"

"I promise," he said, taking her hand quickly. He didn't want her agitated….he didn't know if that would speed her descent. "I promise. I won't go crazy."

Gosalyn smiled and nodded, laying her head back upon her pillows. "Good."

There was a tiny knock at her door. Once Darkwing had given permission to enter, NegaGosalyn entered slowly.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" she asked quietly.

"No, no you're not," Darkwing said, standing. "Has Morgana figured out anything?"

NegaGosalyn shook her head sadly. "No."

"Oh."

Darkwing sank back down upon his chair, sighing. NegaGosalyn took up the chair she had vacated earlier, her pigtails and dress in a little better condition. She had obviously found her way around the manor quite easily. Finally, after a few moments, she sighed heavily.

"If only Tank were here. He was so smart…he could help us," she lamented, sniffling again.

With a couple of quick blinks, Darkwing rose to his feet once more. With a snap of his fingers, it was almost as if the two Gosalyns could see the lightbulb above his head.

"What is it?" they both asked in unison.

"We may not have a NegaTank…but we do have a Honker!"

* * *

End Notes: Okay, so I hope everyone enjoyed that! Things are going to really start moving now…

**Edited to fix a "Gosalyn" to a "NegaGosalyn" above on 9/30/09.**


	10. Chapter 9

A/N- Thanks for all the great reviews! If anyone reading this is a Harry Potter fan, by the way, I have a new, HP related poll at the top of my profile. Check it out if you want. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

Darkwing hated to leave NegaGosalyn behind with Morgana and his Gosalyn. He knew that it sometimes scared young children to be around sick people, but he didn't want to shock Honker with the sight of a Gosalyn so different than the one he knew. Not to mention, the sight of the actual Gosalyn he knew so sick and weak. So, he had asked NegaGos to stay behind, which she had seemed happy enough to do.

He made his trip to Avian Way quick, picking up Honker with as little explanation as needed. He had simply said, "Gosalyn's in trouble," and Honker had been on board in that same instant. He had caught Honker up on the situations that had passed on the way to Macawber Manor, much as he had NegaGosalyn. Honker was visibly upset at the idea of his best friend sick. Darkwing had been careful not to say the word "dying," but the kid was smart…he figured it out.

They arrived back at Macawber Manor barely an hour after Darkwing had left it. The Mighty Mallard dismounted his Ratcatcher and stared at Honker as he somberly climbed out of the sidecar.

"Are you okay, Honk-man?" Darkwing asked, coming around to place a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

Honker shrugged and turned his head aside, to avoid Darkwing's comforting stare. "Just worried. You didn't quite explain, sir, why you brought me here. It's not to—"

But he let the question hang unfinished. Darkwing could guess what it was going to be. He shook his head.

"No. I brought you here to help us, not to say good-bye. You're the only one of us left that might be smart enough to beat this thing."

"That's a lot of pressure, sir."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Honker shook his head. "If I can get Gosalyn better, it's no problem."

Darkwing smiled the brightest smile he had had since what felt like days…but had probably been more like hours or just simply a day. He put a hand gently on Honker's shoulder and began to lead him into Macawber Manor. After a few confusing staircases, Darkwing cursing the time it took away from them, they finally arrived at Gosalyn's temporary bedroom. Darkwing knocked quickly, and he heard a voice beyond say, "Enter."

The door opened with a loud creak, and Darkwing was halted by Honker…who had frozen in his webbed-footed tracks. His eyes were wide at the sight before him. Morgana had moved her way backing into Gosalyn's room and sat off to the side, slumping slightly in her high-backed chair, pouring over the spellbook NegaGosalyn had brought with her. Gosalyn was stretched across her bed, smiling weakly—in a way that looked more like a grimace of pain—with her hand pressed down on her chest, like she had just received a very bad scare. NegaGos was sitting at her dimensional twin's bedside, with her little brow furrowed. She looked over as Honker entered, her beak pursed together.

She pushed herself to her feet and walked, slowly, over to him. Then, just as slowly, she extended out a hand.

"Honker Muddlefoot?" she asked.

Honker nodded, raising a feathered hand to shake hers. They shook twice and then released.

"Gosalyn…but you knew that, right?" NegaGos giggled nervously. "I'm sorry. In my universe, you're on the side of Negaduck."

"I would never—!" Honker began, but NegaGos smiled, cutting him short.

"I know. They're calling me NegaGosalyn or NegaGos here."

"N-nice to m-meet you," he said.

With a barely audible, "excuse me," he made his way over to Gosalyn. He looked down as she simply waved up at him, apparently unable to draw enough breath for a word.

"She's getting worse," NegaGos whispered to Darkwing. "I moved the television up here, for her to watch. I hope that was okay."

Darkwing stared towards a television which was blaringly on that he had not noticed yet. It was perched on a table at the end of Gosalyn's bed, and turned towards the news channel, which was odd in and of itself. Gosalyn never watched the news, unless it was the sportscast or Darkwing had it on.

"It's fine, NegaGos. Thanks," he said.

NegaGos returned to the side of her twin and Honker, while Darkwing made his way over to Morgana. She was breathing heavily, her eyes half-way closed, and still pouring over the book. Darkwing knelt down beside her.

"Take a break," he said.

She shook her head. "No. There might be something…"

"…Da…d," Gosalyn wheezed, causing both Morgana and Darkwing to turn their attention upon the bedridden duckling.

Darkwing rushed to her side. She pointed up at the television screen, her eyes wide in horror.

"L…ook," she forced out.

Darkwing rested a hand on her, trying to make her rest, and turned his attention upon the screen. The Channel Six news was showing downtown St. Canard. Fires were raging and cars were in chunks along the road. Light posts were bent over, and power line polls looked like they had been hacked down. And that was nothing compared to the destruction being done, as they watched, to the buildings. News reporter Tom Lockjaw stepped into view of the camera.

"And this is the beginning of the destruction that Negaduck and his band of miscreants have caused just in this last hour. Eye witness reports indicate that Negaduck seems to have in his employ a small motorcycle gang and one very powerful witch, of whom we have an identity on."

At this, Tom reached off-screen and accepted a piece of paper being offered to him. Clearing his throat, he continued.

"The identity of the witch is one Morgana Macawber, former criminal," he said.

Morgana growled. Darkwing turned.

"Stay calm, Morg," he cautioned.

"If I had my magic…" she hissed.

Darkwing shook his head sadly. Morgana sighed.

"I'm going back to looking through this book. I can't stand that," she said, doing just that.

"Sir, look!" Honker shouted, pointing at the television again.

Darkwing turned just in time to see his diabolical double wrench the microphone from Lockjaw's hand, shoving the news reporter off screen. With a sinister smile, Negaduck said, "Hello, Darkwing."

NegaGosalyn gasped, looking back at Darkwing and then once again to the television. Darkwing growled.

"Negaduck," he hissed.

"I've had to move my plans up some, but no matter. I'm here, Darkwing, tearing up your beloved St. Canard the same way you set those wimps loose to tear up mine! And I'll continue to do so…unless you wanna come down here and do something about it! You know where I'm at, Dipwing, now come and get me!" the Mallard Menace said, laughing maniacally.

After this, he tossed the microphone nonchalantly to the side, and turned to continue about his destructive way. Darkwing tugged down his hat.

"I have to go," he said, turning with a swirl of his cape.

However, NegaGosalyn beat him to the door and blocked it. "You can't!"

With a smile, he knelt down. "It's okay, kiddo. I've fought Negaduck several times before. I can beat him."

"Not with this new witch. She _killed_ Tank—uh, NegaTank! I've seen her power! She's too strong. She'll kill you too. It's no use to go after Negaduck until we can fix this," the pigtailed duckling reasoned.

Darkwing blinked. "He's destroying my St. Canard, my city, NegaGos. I can't allow that."

She shook her head. "I know…but you don't stand a chance. Trust me. Not against her."

"Oh my God," Morgana suddenly gasped.

All eyes turned upon her, whose own eyes were wide with horror. She had a shaking hand held in front of her beak, staring down in utter shock at the spell book. She shook her head.

"No, no. I thought this spell had been destroyed centuries ago!" she muttered.

"What is it, Morg?" Darkwing said, stepping forward.

Honker moved to stand beside the Masked Mallard while NegaGos relaxed her guard on the door. Morgana looked up at them.

"It's an All Fall Down spell," Morgana answered, looking around at her audience.

"What's that mean?" Honker asked.

"It's from the time of the Black Death…you know, the bubonic plague. Or so it is often taught. You all know the lyrics to the children's song with that line, 'All fall down,' in it, right?" she asked.

"'Ring around the rosies/ pocket full of posies/ ashes, ashes/ we all fall down,'" Honker quoted, for everyone's benefit.

"Right. Well, it's often taught that that meaning refers to the Black death…the first line refers to the sores that came from the disease, the second line refers to the pockets full of flowers they would use to mask the scent of rotting flesh, the third line refers to the burning of the dead or to the ashen skin color of a sick person, and the last, of course, refers to the death caused by the disease. But that's not what it really means. Its true meaning lies in the history of the magical arts," Morgana explained.

She paused here, to catch her breath, and Darkwing took the opportunity to ask a question.

"If that's not what it means, then what _does _it mean?"

"It refers to this spell, which is the one that Negaduck cast on me. What the spell does is reach across dimensions and takes something from one person, transferring it from the original holder to its look-alike in the other dimension. But the original is not meant to live without this thing, and often dies."

"We know that's what he did, Morg," Darkwing said simply. "Why is it called All Fall Down?"

"It refers to what it does to the walls between dimensions. It doesn't just make a tear, like Megavolt's Tronsplitter did for you and Negaduck. It brings them completely down, eventually, causing utter chaos."

"But what does the whole song mean?" Darkwing questioned.

"It's the process of the spell. What it takes to do it."

"Can it be stopped?" NegaGosalyn asked quietly.

Morgana furrowed her brow and shook her head. "There's no known counter-spell."

Darkwing growled. "I'm so tired of hearing crap like that."

Morgana smiled. However, and very suddenly, her face contorted into one of shock and she went ridged.

"Morg!" Darkwing shouted, running over to her.

She had slumped down further into her seat, her eyes completely closed now. Darkwing put two fingers on her throat, finding—thankfully—a pulse.

"Is she?" Honker asked.

Darkwing shook his head. "No. She just lost consciousness."

He gently shook her, trying to wake her, but to no avail. He sighed and picked her up, taking her across the hall into the other bedroom and laying her down upon the canopy bed. He returned with a heavy heart. Things were not looking up…

"D..ad!" Gosalyn wheezed and pointed to the television once more.

All eyes turned upon screen which was busy showing NegaMorgana, blasting away at a few different buildings. The news had been showing this for a few minutes now, and it had taken NegaMorgana most of that time to make a dent in the side of the building. Now, suddenly, she shot one bolt of magic at the brick structure…and it crumbled. The camera crew got a close-up of her wicked laughter.

"S…he's…str…ong…er," Gosalyn said, pressing down even harder upon her chest, trying to make it take in air.

"Don't talk," NegaGosalyn cautioned her twin. "Just rest."

"What are we going to do?" Darkwing muttered, trying to think.

He turned to Honker, who had not spoken for quite some time. It appeared as if he had been lost in thought. Finally, he looked up with a wide-eyed stare at Darkwing.

"Did Miss Macawber say, 'Tronsplitter'? Does Megavolt still have it?" he asked.

Darkwing blinked, trying to follow his train of thought. "I think so. Why?"

"Because I think we could really use it about now," he said.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, another slightly cliffy chapter. NegaMorgana is stronger and Darkwing's Morg and Gos are getting worse. What's a duck to do? Please review!

About "Ring Around the Rosies": I was taught, in tenth grade, that this is what the song meant, about the Black Death. Now, I've recently heard an opposing argument to this, but I choose to believe, until giving conclusive evidence, that the Black Death is, indeed, its meaning.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N- Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm glad everyone is so keen to see what happens…lets me know that I've done my part. Well, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

They had had to wait for the cover of the night. It was time that Darkwing hated to waste, but it had been necessary. He had filled the hours between the establishment of Honker's plan and his current position with various, nerve-wrecking things.

Watching Morgana and Gosalyn worsen had been the most horrible of all. Both were slipping in and out of consciousness with Morgana's power moving almost entirely out of her grasp—and with it, her life—and Gosalyn's wheezing worsening. Both were barely able to speak.

Darkwing had also spent some time preparing for the task currently at hand and watching the news. In all honesty, he probably should not have watched the news. The more Negaduck taunted him and destroyed St. Canard, the more Honker and NegaGosalyn had had to stop him from going after him. Negaduck was making it a point to snatch the camera's personal attention every half hour and give a message directly to Darkwing. This only served to make Darkwing resolute in Honker's plan…no matter how unhappy or uneasy it made him.

Now, he stood across the street, in a darkened alleyway, from a multi-story, abandoned apartment building. The brick was dingy and dirty, and the windows, for the most part, were boarded over. But on the top floor, a flash of light would shine through the cracks every so often. Darkwing nodded. Megavolt's hide-out.

"When do you think he'll leave?" NegaGosalyn whispered from Darkwing's right.

She peeked around the Mighty Masked Mallard's cape and her little brow furrowed. Darkwing glanced down to his other side, where Honker stood. He groaned and shook his head.

"You two shouldn't have come," Darkwing scolded them. "It's too dangerous."

"It was my idea to steal the Tronsplitter," Honker said matter-of-factly. "This gives me a reason to be here."

"And you can always use a little extra help in a tough time," NegaGosalyn smiled.

Darkwing opened his beak to argue further, but paused. He knew it was no use. They weren't going back to Macawber Manor…they didn't like seeing Morgana and Gosalyn in so much pain. They were here to get away from hurt every bit as much as help him. He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, but you listen to me. If I give an order, you follow. No questions, got it?" he said, in his most dad-like voice.

They both nodded.

"And when we get in there, you two stay clear until you can get to the Tronsplitter with no problem, got it? And then you get it and get out. Come back here to the alleyway, to the Ratcatcher. Understand?"

Again, two more nods. Darkwing himself nodded once and turned his attention back to the former apartment building. The sparks of light had stopped coming from the top room. Darkwing turned to his two companions.

"I'm using my gas gun to get to the top…Honker, in the glove compartment is a spare gas gun with a grappling hook. When you see me wave you in from the window, follow me up the same way. Do you know how to use one?"

Darkwing had pulled out his gas gun and inserted the grappling hook. He held it in front of the two children for inspection. Honker arched a brow.

"Sir, I'm not even in high school, and I can do calculus. I think I can work a grappling hook," he said.

NegaGosalyn giggled and Darkwing scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I guess you would, wouldn't you?" he laughed nervously. However, all humor was gone from his voice when he added, "Okay. I'm going over. Do _not_ follow until I signal."

With that, he tossed down a pellet of smoke, leaving the two children coughing. He couldn't help but chuckle a little at that as he appeared on the other side of the road, his grappling hook already shot and reeling him upwards without a sound.

The room was pitch-black inside, judging by a sizable opening in the boards. Using his various trainings, Darkwing was able to easily dispatch with the boards and slip inside, just as soundlessly.

A small cloud of dust rose up around his webbed feet as he tiptoed along the floorboards. Darkwing cast his eyes about, trying to force them to adjust to the darkness. There was no way of knowing how long Megavolt would be gone.

After confirming that all was well for the moment, he made his way back to the window and signaled the kids over. He saw Honker nod, taking NegaGosalyn by the hand, and dash across the street. He waited for a moment longer, until he heard the grappling hook make contact and grasp a bit of the building above him. Then, he turned his attention back to the room, searching for the Tronsplitter.

He hated this, being reduced to a common thief. But desperate times and all that…he would do anything to make his girls better. Which, he thought with an arched brow, how exactly was stealing the Tronsplitter going to help him do that? Honker had not explained that part. He turned to the window, where the pair of children was just arriving outside.

"Honk-man, explain something to me," Darkwing whispered.

"Uh-huh," Honker muttered back. "What?"

"Your plan. How's this Tronsplitter going to help?"

Honker rolled his eyes, daring to glance downward—with NegaGosalyn currently swinging and gripping around his neck tightly. However, he turned his attention back to Darkwing and explained anyway.

"When Megavolt hit you with the Tronsplitter the first time…that was when the first tear between the dimensions was created. When the two of you were reunited, he was, presumably, sent back. Then he discovered, on his own and without any memory, the tear and crossed over…becoming the Negaduck we know now. Of course, this is all just an educated guess. I propose that we combine the two Morganas…sending the other one back to her dimension and, hopefully, restoring the powers to the original."

Darkwing's eyes widened. "That's a great plan, Honker."

The boy nodded. "Now…can we come in?"

Darkwing opened his beak to answer, when he was blinded by the sudden appearance of light. He whirled, his gas gun ready, towards the door of the room. There, standing in the doorway with one hand still resting on the doorknob, was Megavolt.

"May I help you?" he drawled sarcastically.

Darkwing relaxed his poise ever so slightly and took a single step forward.

"I don't suppose you'd buy that we were here to offer you a time-share?" the Masked Mallard asked.

Megavolt shook his head. "Nope. And I haven't committed any crimes…yet. So, why are you here, duck?"

Darkwing sighed and dared glance back at Honker and NegaGos…who both looked more than a little worried.

"I need the Tronsplitter, Megavolt. I don't suppose you'd just give it to me if I told you that two people I care about really needed it, would you?"

Megavolt blinked. Then his mouth split into a huge grin.

"Well, color me electro-shocked. Darkwing Duck…a thief. Well, sorry, no can do there. You see, even _I_ fry thieves…especially when they are thieving from me."

At this, a line of lightning-like electricity shot from his finger. Thankfully, Darkwing had thought to move out of the way of the window, which caused the electricity to safely bounce off the wall when he dodged. When he was back on his feet again, he went into action…distracting Megavolt from his precious Tronsplitter…of which Darkwing had noticed across the room from his previous place by the window. He hoped that Honker and NegaGos had launched into action as well.

Megavolt revealed this answer soon enough.

"Kids?" he shouted as Darkwing dared glance behind himself for a moment. "What, are you teaching guild or something?"

Honker and NegaGos had dashed across the room and was now toting the Tronsplitter to the window…Megavolt moved to stop them, but Darkwing landed a kick square in his chest, launching him out of his still-open door. Running to the children and the Tronsplitter, he wrapped his cape around them.

"Let's hope this was all worth it," he said, throwing a gas pellet down.

By the time Megavolt had made it back into the room, he was long gone.

* * *

End Note: Okay, kind of a cliffy here…will the plan come to fruition? Oh, and here's a couple of fun facts for you. One, not including this update, there are only four more updates left to this story. Three more chapters and an epilogue. And two, Michael Jackson's (RIP MJ) "Smooth Criminal" and "Bad" are the two songs I listened to throughout this chapter. Please review!


	12. Chapter 11

A/N- Thanks for all the great reviews! We're winding down now. Only three more updates, not including this one, to go! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

Negaduck let out a short, wicked laugh as NegaMorgana tore apart yet another building with a single spell. She had grown more powerful, that much was obvious. Had he known that the spell would grant her even a fraction of the power she was displaying…well, he had no worries. He had her utter devotion, being the emotionally damaged woman that she was. And in having that devotion, illustrated every time she smiled back at him for approval after causing some sort of destruction, he had a most awesome weapon. But he still didn't have what he truly wanted.

He wanted Darkwing…broken, beaten, and—most importantly—dead. But hours had passed, and still, Dipwing had not shown himself. Things were going to take a turn for the worse very, very soon. He tapped his webbed foot impatiently against the cracked pavement, eyeing his henchmen (and woman) doing their worst to all those around them. Behind a car some yards off to his right a news crew cowered, trying their best to live long enough to deliver the news of the utter destruction of St. Canard as it happens. Negaduck had no desire to stop them…after all, the media had its uses.

But still no sign of Darkwing. He growled, turning his eyes to NegaMorgana. She was cackling madly, clearly basking in the growth of her powers. Her short hair was blowing in the breeze that her magics were creating as building after building crashed to dust all around her. He arched a brow.

"Morg!" he screamed.

The magic stopped instantly as she turned, wide eyed and worried, towards him. He had to fight down a grin. It was just so nice to see the fruits of one's labors. He crooked a finger in her direction and she was by his side in almost an instant.

"Yes, my love?" she asked, blinking quickly.

He tried his best not to cringe at the word "love," but a tiny shudder still escaped. Sighing and pushing past it, he smiled up at her.

"We have a problem," he said.

For a moment, he was sure her heart stopped. In the next moment, she was talking a mile a minute, trying to figure out what it was she had done wrong…and correct it before she received his punishment. He rolled her eyes.

"Morg?" he asked.

"But I…I thought you wanted the buildings destroyed. Did I do too many? Not enough? Are they _too_ destroyed? I can leave better rubble, I promise—" she said, staring over her shoulder at her destruction.

"Morgana!!!" he screamed, coming off the ground a few inches.

She actually fell to her knees and shielded her face. He sighed.

"Now that I have your attention…" he said in mock sweetness…right before gritting his teeth in annoyance, "the problem isn't with you."

She relaxed, but only a fraction. "I-it's not?"

He cupped her tiny beak. "No, no, snookums. You see, the problem, as always, is Dipwing…and the lack of showing."

NegaMorgana got slowly back to her feet, looking rather thoughtful. "Well…it _is_ rather rude, after you sent him such a nice invitation…"

Negaduck nodded. "You get my meaning, then."

NegaMorgana tapped a foot underneath her dress. "Well, what are we going to do about it, then, love? After all, he is the guest of honor for all of this."

She gestured to the terrible destruction she had caused and that the rest of his alternate dimensional henchmen were continuing to cause. When she looked back at Negaduck, they both wore a most wicked set of grins.

"Well, dearest, we're just going to have to step it up a notch…now…what can we do that's still more destructive?" Negaduck said, his grin growing wider.

"Oh, please, Negaduck," cried Darkwing as the Mallard Menace and his witch turned to face him, "don't put yourself out on my account."

The Mighty Masked Mallard was standing, proudly, atop some rubble left over from buildings that had been toppled before NegaMorgana's powers had increased. With a small leap, Darkwing landed in the street, still a few yards from Negaduck, who crossed his arms.

"Well, that only took forever, Dipwing. Losing your touch, I think…after all, we've destroyed quite a bit of your precious city, and you're just now showing," he taunted.

NegaMorgana bent her arm at the elbow and shaped her hand as if she were holding a ball of some sort. At first there was nothing, but shortly, her wicked face was lit by the light of a glowing crimson and orange fireball. Darkwing approached, but only a few more steps. Negaduck laughed wickedly.

"Does she look familiar, Darkwing? Tell me, how's your Morgana feeling?" Negaduck asked.

Darkwing growled, which only made both Negaduck and his witch laugh. The Mallard Menace shook his head.

"I've waited a long time for this, do-gooder. You thought, I'm sure, that I was done for after you had stupidly pulled the Universal Plug…that you never had to worry about your diabolical double ever again."

"I never underestimate a truly evil mind, Negaduck," Darkwing said, carefully keeping his distance.

"That's right, Dipwing…watch your step," Negaduck taunted as he jerked his thumb back in the direction of NegaMorg. "One simple spell and you're oblivion, duck."

"You have to hit me first," Darkwing said.

Both ducks locked eyes, as if some great challenge had been laid before them, and winner take all. After a few moments, Negaduck snapped his feathered fingers. With an evil cackle, NegaMorgana launched her fireball. With a karate cry, Darkwing did a back flip out of harm's way. NegaMorgana lost no time, stepping past Negaduck, hurling magic ball after magic ball. Each time, Darkwing ducked, dove, dipped, and dodged the attack. And each time, the evil witch moved ever closer.

Negaduck slapped a hand to his forehead and tugged on either side of his crimson hat.

"Kill him already, Morg!" he shouted.

With a growl, NegaMorgana's attacks grew in ferocity. Darkwing did a flip backwards, close to a pile of rubble. NegaMorg grinned as Darkwing, looking quite panicked, leapt behind the rubble. Now, Negaduck was cackling.

"Hiding, Dipwing? Is that your great plan to stop us? Oooh, I'm _scared_," he cackled.

Behind him, the rest of his henchmen had stopped to watch the show, joining in on their master's laughter. With a haughty grin, NegaMorg sauntered forward.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…" she singsong-ed as she moved to peek around rubble.

"Now!" Darkwing cried, suddenly appearing.

In his arms, he had the other Morgana—the one belonging to his world. She was unconscious and limp, falling over his arms. With a muttered apology that NegaMorgana barely heard, he shoved his Morgana onto her. She lost her footing, the red-clad Morgana pinning her to the ground.

"Now, kids, now!" Darkwing yelled.

"No!" Negaduck shouted as Honker and NegaGosalyn appeared with the Tronsplitter, fired up and ready to go.

"You!" Negaduck snarled at his ward.

However, before the Mallard Menace could even blink, the Tronsplitter's beam hit the two Morganas, obscuring them from view for a moment.

"What have you done?" Negaduck screeched as his henchmen gasped.

When the light cleared, Darkwing smiled wide. Morgana—his Morgana—was the only one laying on the ground. All stood still for a moment, watching as she groaned and pushed herself to her feet.

"Morg?" Darkwing and Negaduck asked, although only Darkwing approached her slowly.

She placed her head in her hands, then looked up, smiling over her shoulder at Darkwing.

"Hi, Dark, darling," she said.

"Yes!" NegaGosalyn cried out, punching the air triumphantly.

"No! No, no, no!" Negaduck screamed, following it with a growl. "Destroy them!"

He pointed at Darkwing and Morgana as his henchmen growled.

"Guess what, Negaduck? I feel a lot better!" Morgana shouted, wiggling her fingers.

With a loud crash, Negaduck turned to find his henchmen imprisoned behind a giant, steel cage.

"NO!" he yelled again. "You'll pay for this, do-gooders!" he cried, taking off at a run.

"Negaduck, wait!" NegaLaunchpad yelled, grasping the cage's bars. "What about us?"

However, Negaduck had found his motorcycle and had it revved and gone in moments.

"I'll field this one…it's jail for all of you!" Darkwing said as Morgana wiggled her fingers once more.

With a bright, single flash of light, the cage and all the henchmen disappeared. Darkwing nodded decisively then and pointed in the direction that Negaduck had fled.

"Come on, gang!" he shouted. "After him!"

"No, Darkwing, we can't risk the time," NegaGos said, as she and Honker—toting the Tronsplitter—ran up.

"She's right, Dark. We have to get back to my manor so I can heal Gosalyn," Morgana said.

Darkwing didn't protest. "Of course. Negaduck can wait. Let's get my loved ones well again, then I'll make him pay."

With a dramatic sweep of her arms, the group vanished from the streets, leaving the various firemen and policemen of St. Canard to clean up after…and the news crew to finish their report.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, so you are all probably wondering where I've been…well, I am, currently, participating in NaNoWriMo which is writing a novel (50,000) in one month (30 days). I'm woefully behind, so I'm doing what I can to catch up…including doing some fanfic chapters. So…things seem to be looking up…what can possibly go wrong? Please review!


	13. Chapter 12

A/N- I should so be doing something like sleeping or doing my assignments right now. Oh well. I'll get those done after. Also, as I said before, we're winding down. Only two more updates to follow. And, sadly, I did not finish NaNoWriMo. Well, there's always next year! Thanks for the wonderful reviews, everyone! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 12

The group arrived in the foyer of Macawber Manor in a small cloud of smoke. Without a single word to one another, they moved as one to the staircase and up, not stopping for any other hall or door until they had reached the room they had left Gosalyn in. Then, they filed in, Morgana first, followed by Darkwing, NegaGosalyn, and Honker still toting the Tronsplitter. They paused a little ways from the poisoned duckling as she looked up and smiled weakly at them. Her feathers and hair were wet from her profuse sweating and matting to her head. She winced more than a few times as she tried her best to maintain her smile.

"Yo-u're—" she managed before grasping at her chest, her face contorting into several expressions of extreme pain.

And it might have just been the on lookers' imaginations, but she was looking a little blue tinged as well.

Morgana rushed to her, again followed closely by Darkwing, and hushed her, telling her not to speak. She turned her head ever so slightly to the rest to address them when she spoke next.

"She's gotten worse. It's lucky that we finished the issued up with NegaMorgana quickly."

Darkwing looked horrorstruck. "No…six days to a week and a half…it's barely been a couple of days. They said it would take about a week! We should have more time!"

Morgana shook her head as the two other children in the room gasped. Honker and NegaGosalyn had kept their distance, letting the adults forward to solve the problem. The prospect of nearly being too late was just as horrifying to them as it was to Darkwing.

Morgana placed a hand on Darkwing's shoulder, drawing his attention to her. He blinked, as if seeing her for the first time, and she bent ever so slightly to look at him eye to eye.

"This isn't over yet. Give me space. I can still heal her," she said.

The Mighty Masked Mallard nodded and moved back until he was standing side by side with NegaGosalyn and Honker. Darkwing placed his hands on Honker's shoulders, squeezing them slightly, as NegaGosalyn placed a comforting hand on the father's back.

Morgana lost no more time. She was a blur of red, white, and black as she moved from shelf to shelf around the room, pulling items here and there and combining them into a floating cauldron she had materialized out of thin air. And whenever she found she did not have an item, she conjured that up as well. Finally, once she had all the ingredients in the cauldron, she pushed the floating thing over to Gosalyn, who was wheezing worse than ever before.

Darkwing's grip on Honker's shoulders tightened—which must have been painful, but the young duck took no notice of it. Morgana held her hands, flat and palm down, over the cauldron. With a deep breath, she brought them slowly skyward, the contents of the vessel rising with them. Then, she moved her hands around the purple-green-brown cloud, forming it into a ball about the size of a baseball. She moved it over Gosalyn, whose eyes widened in wonder. Beginning a chant in what sounded like Latin, Morgana pushed the ball down onto her chest so that it obscured the white number one there…or at least the top half of the one. Then, with a final chant and push, she shoved the ball _inside_ Gosalyn.

The onlookers gasped as Morgana stared down at the duckling. Gosalyn's eyes slowly blinked as she seemed to be trying to focus them. Darkwing approached slowly, stopping just beside Morgana.

"Gos?" he asked. "Honey?"

Gosalyn looked up at her father, her beak parting as if she was going to say something…and she went limp, falling back against her pillows with her eyes closed. Darkwing lurched forward, grasping her by the shoulders and shaking her gently.

"Gos? Gosalyn! Wake up!" he shouted, starting to shake her a bit more roughly.

When it finally became clear that she was not waking back up, he checked her neck for a pulse. Finding one, he sighed, turning then to Morgana.

"What happened, Morg? Wasn't that supposed to do it? We don't have time to try and search for a cure if you were just experimenting."

Morgana's eyes were glassy and locked on the unconscious form of Gosalyn. She shook her head.

"That was it, Dark. That was the cure," she said quietly.

Darkwing blinked, scoffing once. "Well, why didn't it work?"

Morgana hesitated for only a moment before answering. And when she did, she chose her words carefully and spoke slowly.

"Dark, darling. It's too late. The poison…it's too far—" she paused for a moment, as if searching for a word. She placed a hand over her heart and shook it once for emphasis as she continued, "—_inside_ of her. The spell…oh, Dark, the spell can't tell what's Gosalyn and what's poison. It won't work…I'm so sorry."

There was utter and complete silence in the room. The phrase "could have heard a pin drop" did not even begin to cover it. It was like everyone dared not breathe…as if they felt that if Gosalyn could not, then they shouldn't. It was Honker who broke it first. The young Muddlefoot sniffled, drawing all eyes, briefly, to him. His eyes were welled up with tears and were quickly spilling over. He turned away from the group, gently sitting down on the floor beside the Tronsplitter. NegaGosalyn put her hands upon his shoulders, leaning down to hug him from behind.

"No," Darkwing whispered, turning and kneeling down beside his little girl.

He took one of her limp hands in both of his and simply knelt there, tears falling silently. Morgana was tight-faced, trying her best to be strong, but her whole beak began to quiver. Finally, her tears rolled as well.

NegaGosalyn stepped out of her hug with Honker, taking a few steps closer towards Darkwing. She was still way out of arms reach of the masked hero, but she held her hand out anyway to comfort him anyway.

Darkwing drew a shuddering breath and looked up at Morgana.

"Will she wake up…before…?" he asked.

Morgana sniffled. "I…I don't know, Dark."

NegaGosalyn sighed as Darkwing looked back down at his daughter, his tears falling onto her hand. She looked around the room at each occupant several times before, finally, her eyes fell upon the Tronsplitter. And widened. She broke her contact with Honker completely and approached Morgana.

"Miss Macawber, what if the amount of poison was halved? Could you heal it then?" she asked as Honker and Darkwing turned to stare at her.

Morgana smiled sadly. "Yes, but there's no spell or potion to half it, darling."

NegaGosalyn shook her head. "Maybe not…but the Tronsplitter will."

"What?" Darkwing asked, turning fully now to face her and getting back to his feet.

Honker too had come closer to the group.

"The poison isn't native to either of us. If you put us together, it'll split the amount, and you'll be able to heal her," the pigtailed duckling explained.

"No," Darkwing said, firmly. "I won't have you give your life. I appreciate the offer, but it wouldn't be fair."

She shook her head. "You wouldn't be risking my life. The portal between our worlds would still be open. You could come and heal me after you heal her."

Morgana's eyes widened. "She's right, Dark. Even though the All Fall Down spell has ended, the Tronsplitter should have left a rift like it did the last time. We could just go and heal her, then bring her back."

NegaGosalyn visibly brightened at the notion of being brought back, but said nothing. Darkwing eyed the duckling and the witch, going back and forth. Finally, Honker cleared his throat.

"It's risky…be we don't have an option if we wanna save Gosalyn," he said.

Darkwing stared at him for a moment before finally sighing. He nodded, and everyone went into motion. Morgana helped Honker set up the Tronsplitter while NegaGosalyn took up a spot as close to her twin without sitting on her. Finally, after all was set up, Honker peeked around the contraption.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

NegaGosalyn smiled brightly and nodded. Morgana, Honker, and Darkwing all exchanged worried looks. Finally, Honker sighed.

"Okay…on three. One…two…three!"

A yellow beam encircled the two red haired girls much as it had done for the two Morganas. A blinding moment later, and only Darkwing's Gosalyn was left behind. He rushed to her, taking her hand once more.

"Gos?" he said, leaning further over her.

Silence. Then, a small moan. Gosalyn shook her head slowly, her eyes fluttering open.

"D-dad?" she asked.

"How do you feel?" Darkwing asked.

She hacked out a cough. "Better…but not good, you know?"

"Let me try that spell again," Morgana said.

She stepped forward and repeated the steps of the attempted cure before. After it was completed, Gosalyn sighed, smiling. She threw off the sheets covering her and placed her webbed feet, slowly at first then with more pressure, onto the floor.

"Gos?" Darkwing pressed again.

Her grin widened. "All better!"

A great sigh of relief rounded the room. Gosalyn's eyes roved the room.

"Hey, where's NegaGos?" she asked.

Morgana smiled. "We combined the two of you to split the poison. Speaking of, we need to hurry and heal her."

"In the Negaverse?" Gosalyn asked.

Darkwing nodded. "Yup. Come on, everyone!"

"I can transport us as far as the bakery," Morgana said, beginning to do just that.

However, the door of the room flew open before they could disappear, knocking the Tronsplitter to the ground and shattering some of its mechanics across the room. Darkwing moved protectively to the front of his group as Megavolt, with blue electricity dancing on his fingertips, stepped into the room. The villain's eyes moved immediately to the broken Tronsplitter.

"No! Look what you done to her!" he shrieked.

"Us?" Gosalyn asked, outraged. "You're the one who did it…with the door!"

But Megavolt wasn't hearing of it. He stepped further into the room, and Darkwing pushed the group further behind him.

"You're roasted duck, duck!" he said.

"How did you find us?" Morgana asked.

Megavolt let out a cackle of his cracked laughter. "The news covered the whole fight scene between you and Negaduck…and then some. I heard you say where you were heading. I just had to find it."

"Well, you'll be sorry you did!" Darkwing said, leaping into action.

…………………

Negaduck watched from his place outside the room's window. He had descended upon Macawber Manor from the roof, hoping to have the element of surprise and exact his revenge. However, he had gotten curious about the scene that had played out before him. Darkwing's daughter had been dying…he had almost had a two-for-one. It agitated him to think of losing such a wonderful victory for evil…all because of his own little version of Gosalyn.

But now, he might have a chance for a different type of revenge. Megavolt, being the knob that he was, had actually had a rather conveniently timed arrival…and was becoming an equally convenient distraction.

So…his own little NegaGos was back at home, safe and snug, in the Negaverse? Well, he was going to make a point of letting her know that no one, _no one_, defies Negaduck and lives…

As Darkwing was busy throwing Megavolt around the room, Negaduck descended the building and took his leave, making a beeline for the bakery that held the pathway between the two dimensions…

* * *

End Notes: Hmm…will Darkwing and the gang make it to the Negaverse in time? Find out next chapter! Please read and review!


	14. Chapter 13

A/N- Okay, a little longer wait than what I had been doing for this fic. Sorry about that. I got lost in the world of another fic, but I'm back. This is one of the last two updates for this story. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter…um, on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 13

The fight seemed to last forever. In truth, it had probably only lasted a few minutes, but when you have another, important agenda, distractions always seem to last longer than they really do. But with one last roundhouse kick, Megavolt went flying across the room, his head hitting the wall and, despite his metal helmet, he lost consciousness. Morgana lost no time in wiggling her fingers, magicking him away. Gosalyn dashed to the forefront now, grabbing her father's cape and tugging it along with her as she began to run out of the room.

"We've got to get NegaGosalyn! Hurry!" she said.

The group followed, Morgana's brow arched as she said, "We've got some time, Gos. She'll be fine."

They emerged outside Macawber Manor and skidded to a halt, Honker snapping his fingers.

"Why are we running for the Ratcatcher?" he asked, shoving his askew glasses back into place. "Can Miss Macawber just transport us there?"

Gosalyn laughed, a bit nervously. "Yeah…sorry. I have no idea why I thought we had to drive there."

Darkwing and Morgana shared in the titters of laughter for a moment, before Morgana tried to magick the group to the bakery. She did the dramatic wave of her arms, a cloud of blue, sparkly smoke welled up around them, and…nothing. They were still on the pathway directly outside the manor. Morgana blinked, sharing a confused glance with Darkwing. Clearing her throat, she tried again. And again, nothing.

"What's wrong, Morg?" Darkwing asked.

She shook her head. "I…I don't know. I think it's another spell. Nothing really powerful, but…it seems to be blocking my ability to teleport. We have to take the long way."

Honker's eyes narrowed as he turned towards Gosalyn. "How did you know that, Gos? That she couldn't teleport?"

Gosalyn blinked, genuinely surprised. "I didn't. Really. But this is bad…isn't it?"

No one answers her as they continued to the Ratcatcher, loading up and speeding off as fast as they could. In fact, Darkwing even broke his general "obey _all_ laws" rule, and ran a few red lights. Something was wrong, and they could all feel it, though no one would speak it aloud.

They arrived at the bakery, finding it unarmed with no signs of any forced entry. They dashed inside, Darkwing leading them to the backroom. He threw open the door, finding the familiar multi-teared, confectionary gateway to the Negaverse standing there as if it had never been gone. He took a deep breath, finding himself less than thrilled about making a return trip to the home world of his diabolical double. But he stepped over that threshold, nonetheless.

"Morgana and I will go. Kids, you wait here," he said, using the best "stern father" voice he had in his arsenal.

But Gosalyn was always prepared to argue that voice. She put her hands on her tiny hips and huffed, shaking her head.

"No way, Dad! When we were leaving, you said 'everyone.' No way I'm staying her while she's sick. She saved me, and I'm not going to do anything less for her!"

"Gosalyn, the Negaverse is dangerous! And that was before this whole blocking spell. Someone is trying to stop us, and I'm not going to take my daughter to a world that Negaduck rules," Darkwing protested.

"I'm _not_ staying behind, Dad. No matter what you say. I'll still follow," Gosalyn said.

Honker nodded his agreement. Darkwing's beak parted to argue some more, when Morgana placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dark, darling, I can't explain why…but I really think that time is of the essence. Let them come," she said.

With a heavy sigh, the Mighty Masked Mallard rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Fine. I'll go first. Then the kids, followed by you, Morg. Let's get in and out as fast as possible, okay?"

They all muttered "okays" as Darkwing removed the lid off the top of the cake. He took a deep breath, staring into the swirling, colorful vortex that led into the next dimension before finally tossing himself inside. No sooner had her father disappeared did Gosalyn hop through the cake, followed by Honker and then Morgana.

All four came to a hard landing, Darkwing on the cement, and the other three piling upon one another. All groaned as they rolled to the sides, resting on the cold, cracked, and dirty ground. Finally, Darkwing sat up.

"The Friendly Four was supposed to have fixed all of this," he muttered, staring about.

The other three joined him, their faces downcast at their surroundings. It was St. Canard…if evil ruled it utterly and completely. Every building was condemnable, cracks decorated every cemented road and sidewalk, and no greenery could be found anywhere. This place looked as if it had never seen the sun, which could very well be true due to the smog filled skies.

"This place is…bad," Gosalyn said, at a loss for any other word for it.

"I know," Darkwing said, standing. "Let's get her and get her out of here for good."

The other three nodded as they stood. Morgana dusted off her red dress and hands, looking around.

"I might be able to teleport us now," she said.

"Try it," Darkwing said.

The standard movement, and they were all obscured by smoke. When it cleared, they were still coughing, trying to wave it away.

"A little too much, Morg," Darkwing said in between hacking coughs.

"That's not me, Dark," she replied, coughing just as badly.

The four turned, their eyes wide. The Negaverse's version of the Mallard house was all ablaze. Yellow, orange, and crimson flames licked skyward, while spirals of smoke dancing upward. And silhouetted against the horrible sight was Negaduck, his head pulled backwards as he laughed manically. Four sets of eyes wide as saucers, Darkwing, Gosalyn, Morgana, and Honker rushed forward, coming to a stop beside Negaduck.

"What have you _done_?" Darkwing hissed, his eyes now glaring at Negaduck.

The Mallard Menace turned, a diabolical grin plastered on his beak. It quickly transformed itself into one of mock sympathy. Tsk-ing, he shook his head slowly from side to side.

"Aw…I'm afraid you were two minutes too late, do-gooders," he said, his voice simply dripping with false comfort.

"What do you mean?" Morgana said, unable to tear her eyes from the house that was slowly becoming ash.

A dark chuckle escaped Negaduck as he continued, "You see, I made my way to Macawber Manor to exact my revenge for you dippy do-gooders destroying a perfectly fantastic evil plot. However, when I overheard the whole incident with your Gosalyn, Dipwing, I was so royally _pissed_. So close to achieving a victory that even _I _couldn't have topped, but no…due to my own dear Gosalyn, it was all ruined. When Megavolt arrived, I decided to use that distraction to hit another two-for-one. And I knew I would need time, hence the spell that would stop Morgana from teleporting."

Gosalyn stepped forward, past her father, glaring up at the evil dictator of the Negaverse.

"What do you _mean_?" she choked out.

She knew the answer already. It was a little hard to miss, flaming before them all. They all knew. But she just couldn't accept it. Not until she heard him _say_ it…to hear him confess his most horrible crime yet. Negaduck's evil grin spread wide. He gestured, grandly, to the flaming wreck before them.

"No," Honker whispered before the Mallard Menace could speak.

"Well, I think she would have wanted to be cremated, in the end," he cackled.

Morgana gasped, withheld tears choking her voice. Gosalyn heard her father snarl before she turned. And her heart stopped.

It looked nothing like Darkwing now…and everything like DarkWarrior. She gasped, horrified by the events playing out before her. Her brain flashed backwards, replaying for her the events of an alternate future she had once visited…and of a promise Darkwing had made to her on her deathbed. And she saw it all so clearly.

Even Negaduck couldn't mistake the anger that was making Darkwing's eyes look a bit crimson. He whirled, his black cape swirling behind him as he took off at a dead run, cackling all the way. Gosalyn felt her father's hand rest on her shoulder, seconds before she was shoved aside so that Darkwing could pursue his evil double.

"Dad!" Gosalyn screamed, about to run after him when Morgana reached out to stop her.

"Gosalyn, no!" the witch said, holding the pigtailed girl in place.

Gosalyn whirled, shoving Morgana's hands off of her.

"You don't understand! He's going to do it! He's going to become DarkWarrior!" she cried.

Both Honker and Morgana looked at her, confusion all over their faces.

"What are you talking about?" Honker asked.

"I don't have time!" she yelled, turning and taking off in the same direction her father and Negaduck had gone.

She ran with all her might. She knew what was happening, and she had to stop it, no matter what. NegaGosalyn's death was a catalyst. She was too close…too like Darkwing's Gosalyn, despite their obvious differences. As far as Darkwing was concerned, it was _Gosalyn_ that had been murdered…Nega or no. And the result would be the same. Darkwing would step over a line that he could never cross again. She couldn't let her father do this.

She was huffing for air when she finally arrived in what was a sad replica of the fountain in the middle her downtown St. Canard. Only, instead of a beautifully crafted fountain spewing crystal clear water, it was cracked, dirty, and the water was sludgy. And, in front of the broken fountain, was Negaduck and Darkwing, locked in a heated fight. Both being masters of various martial arts, kicks and punches were flying almost faster than Gosalyn could keep up with. She shook her head and cupped her hands around her beak.

"Dad! Dad, stop, please!" she cried.

Her plea distracted Darkwing, who paused and turned towards her. She sighed, relieved to see that he had not slipped too far already. The relief was short lived as she watched Negaduck reach into the folds of his yellow jacket and withdraw a gun, and she was sure it wasn't a gas gun.

"Dad, look out!" she shouted now.

Darkwing reacted quickly, kicking the gun out of Negaduck's feathered hands and into the air. The purple-clad mallard snatched it easily from the sky and turned its aim upon its owner. Negaduck's eyes widened, and he held his hands up.

Gosalyn ran closer, horrified.

"Dad, you promised!" she yelled.

"Gos, you saw it…you know what he's done. How can you defend him?" Darkwing demanded, his finger beginning to tighten around the trigger.

"I'm not defending him, Dad, but you can't do this!" she argued.

Darkwing's head snapped towards Gosalyn, about to protest further, and Negaduck took his chance. He kicked out, knocking the gun again skywards. Both mallards rushed forward to catch up, Gosalyn got to it first, quickly putting it back upon Negaduck. He chuckled, looking quick unperturbed by the fact that it was trained upon him.

"Gos," Darkwing said, breathlessly. "Don't. Give it here, Gos."

Gosalyn was crying now, tears rolling freely down her cheeks. She shook her head.

"No. You'll break your promise. I can't let you do that. I can't," she said, holding the gun steady regardless of the fact that the rest of her body felt rather shaky.

"I won't, Gos, I won't. I swear. Just, give it to me. You don't want to do this," Darkwing said, stepping slowly towards his daughter.

Negaduck laughed, pulled both father's and daughter's attention upon him.

"You won't do it," he said, scoffing. "You don't have the guts."

Gosalyn glared at him, fixing her aim. Darkwing shook his head.

"You said, Gos, that if I did it, that I would change. What does that mean for you if you do it?" he asked.

"But he needs to die. He can't live…not after this."

Negaduck laughed again, looking entirely relaxed.

"I agree. But you're not the one to do it," Darkwing said, his voice solemn. "You're too young to be changed like that. It won't change me. I promise you that, Gos."

She shook her head, her expression grim.

"You're going to break your promise to me. What does that say about that one?"

"I won't change. DarkWarrior will never be. But it _will_ change you, Gos."

"It changes everyone," Gosalyn said, her face suddenly clear.

It was like she suddenly understood everything. Absolutely everything. With her face set, she nodded curtly once. And Negaduck didn't look so smug anymore.

"It changes everyone," she repeated. "That's my point. And I'll prove it."

…and she pulled the trigger.

* * *

End Notes: Okay…intense. I hope everyone found this chapter interesting. I'm guessing that not everyone will like the events taking place in it. But maybe you found it enjoyable, as far as story content? Well, one more update, the Epilogue. I'll get to take ASAP. Please review!

P.S.- I have a new poll on my profile. Please stop by and vote! Much thanks!


	15. Epilogue

A/N- Well, this is it. The end. It's been a great run for me, and I really appreciate all the reviews. I've still got another chapter story to do in this section, and look forward to more DW fics to come from me. Thanks so much for your support! On with the chapter!

* * *

_Ring round the rosies  
Pocket full of posies  
Ashes, ashes  
We all fall down_

--"Ring Around the Rosies"

* * *

Epilogue

Three days had passed. Morgana had managed, after she had gotten rid of her shock, to put out the flames magically. By that time, all was ash anyway. And after Darkwing and Gosalyn had rejoined her and related their story, it had gotten very quiet. Many words had still not passed between the group.

Their next action had been to release the Friendly Four, which had taken two of the three deaths hard. Immediately, plans had been made for the burial and funerals of Tank and NegaGosalyn. Or rather, the building of memorials for the two of them. But Gosalyn had insisted upon a burial and funeral for Negaduck as well. Morgana, Honker, Darkwing, and Gosalyn did not share the full details of Negaduck's death with the Four, instead reducing the story to "He was shot." And they had inferred the secretive vibe and not pressed for any more details.

So, three days after Negaduck's death, on a grassy knoll supplied by NegaBushroot outside the city limits of the Negaverse's St. Canard, a small funeral was held for two heroes and a villain. Only eight attended, the Four along with the four visitors from the Normalverse. Tears were shed by all as they threw flowers down in front of the tombstones—procured by the Friendly Four, with some help by Morgana—of NegaTank and NegaGosalyn. No one left flowers for Negaduck. Everyone spoke for the dead, praising the heroes and simply not speaking for the villain. The funeral lasted for an hour, give or take. Finally, the attending began to leave. The Friendly Four, their hearts heavy with sadness, were the first to leave, all saying that they had "cleaning up" to do. No one argued with them. Morgana then offered to take Honker back to the Normalverse. In the end, it was only Darkwing and Gosalyn standing before the graves. No words passed between the two. None…until Gosalyn stepped forward, and placed a single rose on Negaduck's grave.

Darkwing watched his daughter intently as she stepped back, his brow furrowed.

"Why?" he asked quietly.

She shrugged.

"No one else was going to, and everyone should have flowers on their grave...even if they're insincere," she answered, not meeting his eyes.

They stood there for a while longer, no other words passing between them. Finally, Darkwing turned. Without announcing his departure, without urging Gosalyn to follow, he simply left for his own Avian Way. It was still a while longer before Gosalyn followed him to Avian Way.

Neither were really sure "home" really applied anymore.

* * *

_The battle's done,  
and we kind of won.  
So we sound our victory cheer.  
Where do we go from here?_

--Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Musical Soundtrack, "Where Do We Go From Here?"

* * *

End Notes: Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this story! I know that this epilogue was incredibly short, but really, what more was there to say? I also know that the quote I used from "Where Do We Go From Here?" is actually supposed to be humorous, I just felt that it really fit this moment, though. As for all the deaths…it was hard. In fact, I'm almost positive I'll never write another fanfic in which Negsy dies. It was just rather sad for me. But, I hope everyone enjoyed. See you next fic!

Note: The quotes are supposed to be centered, but the editor wouldn't let me do that...so I apologize.


End file.
